


Non, je ne regrette rien

by Yavoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Кей летит с Куроо в отпуск на другой конец света, не зная ни чего ждать от этой поездки, ни почему он вообще на нее согласился.Текст по вселенной«Погружения»named_Juan, таймлайн — между «Погружением» и «Бесплатной картой». Перед Лондоном Куроо решает показать Кею еще один любимый им город и привозит его в Париж.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Non, je ne regrette rien

**Author's Note:**

> Это текст по вселенной «Погружения», но не кейсовый — он про любовь, разговоры и Париж. Открытка автору оригинальной работы, со всей любовью)
> 
> Название — с фр. "Я ни о чем не жалею" — заимствованно из одноименной песни Эдит Пиаф.  
> Спасибо за вычитку named_Juan, kolana и Аурум.

_Потому что моя жизнь и мои радости_

_Сегодня начинаются с тобой_

_(Edith Piaf — Non, je ne regrette rien)_

Дорога из аэропорта запомнилась ему ярким калейдоскопом полей, сладковатым цветочным запахом, залетающим в приоткрытые окна машины, и плавной и переливчатой французской речью.

Водитель, темнокожий улыбчивый мужчина лет сорока пяти, говорил быстро и немного сбивчиво, будто хотел успеть рассказать сразу все, его речь сливалась в одно бесконечное пестрое от эмоций полотно. Куроо отвечал короткими фразами, чаще — с вопросительной интонацией, то ли расспрашивая о новостях, то ли желая услышать продолжение какой-то байки. Кей не понимал ни слова. Но не жаловался — цвета, звука, запахов хватало с лихвой, чтобы осознать: он действительно здесь, за тысячи километров от Токио. 

Бесконечные поля за окном сменились невысокими домами пригорода с коваными заборами и раскидистыми деревьями в палисадниках. Почему необходимо было лететь в Лондон через Париж, Кей так и не понял, но в расспросы вдаваться не стал: несколько сложных кейсов подряд и дело Хиямы, неожиданно всколыхнувшее личные тревоги, отняли много сил. Поэтому, согласившись лететь с Куроо, он понял, что не так уж важно на самом деле, куда.

Куроо раскатисто рассмеялся в ответ на какую-то шутку и откинулся на спинку сиденья, легко задев руку Кея ладонью. Он был в своей стихии: завладевать чужим вниманием, увлекать, втягивать в разговор было его природой, а информация и обмен ею — в любом месте, на любую тему, на любом языке — своего рода наркотиком.

— Почти приехали, — Куроо перешел на японский, и Кей обернулся к нему, отвлекаясь от залитого солнцем мостика, напротив которого такси притормозило на светофоре.

— Мы остановимся у твоих друзей?

— Нет. У Акааши небольшая студия, спать там получится разве что на полу. Бокуто с радостью пустил бы нас к себе, но у меня есть здесь место, где я люблю жить даже больше, чем у дорогого друга.

Кей попытался осмотреться внимательнее. Машина запетляла по узким городским улицам — исторический центр или вроде того, — и остановилась у старого даже на вид дома с подоблетевшей молочного цвета штукатуркой. Темные рамы окон смотрели строго и чопорно, между последним этажом и крышей виднелись невысокие серые колонны. С обеих сторон здание поджимали такие же невысокие старые дома. Кей едва успел шагнуть на узкий тротуар, как машина умчалась вверх по улице.

Подъезд казался таким же недружелюбным и мрачным, как фасад дома. Лифта, разумеется, не было; широкая лестница с низкими потертыми ступеньками закручивалась вверх по спирали. Что Куроо могло здесь так нравиться? Неплохо выглядел разве что парк, который Кей успел заметить чуть поодаль, через дорогу, но вряд ли он был причиной.

Они поднялись на самый верх — дальше лестница, судя по плотно запертому деревянному люку, вела только на крышу. Достав ключ из крошечного сейфа рядом с дверью, Куроо открыл ее и сразу прошел по комнатам, раздвигая тяжелые шторы и открывая окна, чтобы разогнать сумрак и духоту стоявшего запертым помещения.

Квартира и правда оказалась неплохой. Не считая тяжелой лепнины на потолках, в ней не было ничего чрезмерного: простые добротные шкафы из толстого дерева, такой же тяжелый дубовый стол — первая же комната, в которую шагнул Кей, была, судя по всему, кабинетом. Прямо из нее открывалась дверь в другую, спальню, где кроме огромной кровати, старого зеркала на треноге и стула не было вообще ничего.

За спиной едва слышно скрипнул паркет.

— Минимализм.

Куроо фыркнул над ухом:

— Все самое необходимое. Но лучшее в этой комнате — это балкон.

Он распахнул плотные шторы, впуская солнечный свет, и потянул на себя скрытую до этого момента дверь. Гордое название «балкон» носил крошечный пятачок, огороженный перилами, на котором они едва уместились вдвоем. Кей поднял глаза от потертой плитки под ногами и не смог сдержать удивленного вздоха, когда понял, на что смотрит: от их дома влево по диагонали уходил ровный ряд деревьев, ограждающий от проезжей части небольшой сквер. Тот тянулся на целый квартал, и здания слева и справа от него почти брали его в тиски, но все же отсюда было прекрасно видно, куда он ведет. Часовня в двух уровнях, одновременно барочно пафосная и строгая, стояла, опираясь на изящные светлые колонны и гордо возвышалась над окружающими ее зданиями, хотя была выше всего на один шпиль.

— Сорбонна?

— Ты как будто удивлен? — Куроо стоял рядом, расслабленно заложив руки в карманы брюк, и все же ухитрялся не мешать Кею и даже не касаться локтями в ограниченном пространстве.

— Не знаю, — честно признался Кей. Чего он ждал на самом деле? Урбанистического пейзажа, который так шел Куроо в Токио, посреди старых кварталов? Или что они окажутся на Марсовом поле? Эта идея была не для реальности. Фигурка-тотем послушно ткнулась в ладонь в кармане, царапнула палец знакомой трещинкой. — Просто… почему именно она?

— Однажды я снял люкс в Дю Пале Рояль, в двух минутах от площади Каррузель. Там шумно, — Куроо пожал плечами, — много туристов. Любопытно, но ничего особенно французского. И потом, что интересного в огромной стеклянной пирамиде?

— То, что находится за ней? — сухо предположил Кей.

Куроо вздохнул.

— Не пойми неправильно, я не настолько идиот, чтобы игнорировать ценность всего, чем богат Лувр. Художественную ценность, я имею в виду, — он бросил взгляд на Кея. Тот слушал молча: обернуть все в шутку Куроо, если захочет, сможет и сам, но его странная, неуверенная интонация говорила об обратном. — Их коллекция пластики — это нечто, в залах с античной скульптурой как будто время замирает: не знаешь, сколько там провел — час или целый день. Но сам дворец… рядом с ним чувствуешь себя песчинкой. Феномен памятников эпохи, видимо. Здесь, во дворе Университета, совсем другое чувство — будто можешь все. Будто ты только в начале пути.

Кей снова оглянулся на постепенно заполняющийся людьми сквер, пытаясь увидеть это место чужими глазами. Утреннее солнце подсвечивало брусчатку, отражалось в беспокойной от ветра листве деревьев и брызгах небольшого фонтана по центру. Кей прищурился, глядя на бликующую воду, и картинка размылась, слегка сдвинулась в сторону, когда он постарался представить себя, — нет, Куроо — там, среди этих людей.

Как он сидит на скамейке возле двух пожилых мужчин, спорящих над газетой, или устраивается на бортике фонтана, подставив лицо солнечным лучам; покупает мороженое в крошечном киоске, виднеющемся между деревьев, и расспрашивает о чем-то продавца на этом своем странном французском с незнакомо-рокочущей «р», пока ждет пару монет сдачи. Как стоит вместе с группкой студентов у потемневшего от времени памятника и рассказывает очередную смешную и нелепую историю, а после тепло и довольно смеется над чужой.

Куроо бы действительно пошел этот дух европейского студенчества — жадность до знаний, бесшабашность и культ абсолютной свободы. Кей мог легко представить его изучающим языки, юриспруденцию, историю искусств или что угодно еще в Сорбонне или любом другом университете Европы.

Раздавшийся рядом смешок развеял привидевшуюся картину. Куроо наклонился вперед, опираясь руками на кованое ограждение, и с любопытством вглядывался в его лицо. Кей вопросительно дернул бровью, стараясь не выдать смущающую правду о том, как ухитрился замечтаться о Куроо, стоя прямо рядом с ним.

— На что засмотрелся, детка?

— На само здание. Подумал, проекция бесконечной галереи учебных залов однажды может пригодиться. И капелла…

Повисла неловкая пауза. Кей и сам не знал, почему упомянул ее — воссоздавать во сне подобное здание он точно не собирался.

Куроо понимающе улыбнулся, и замедлившие было ход стрелки часов закрутились снова: до шутки, разрушающей хрупкость момента, оставалось пять, четыре, три...

— Мне тоже нравится архитектурное решение. Барочная страсть и напускная строгость на грани ханжества — мое любимое сочетание.

Кей закатил глаза и шагнул обратно в спасительные сумрак и прохладу спальни.

***

Когда они снова оказались на улице, на этот раз без багажа, воздух уже заполнился городским шумом. Район явно был туристическим: прохожие задирали головы, разглядывая старые дома, крутили в руках смартфоны и карты, то и дело щелкали фотоаппаратами. До слуха Кея долетали повисавшие без ответа вопросы на английском, обрывки фраз на немецком и нечто, напоминавшее испанский, но с явным латиноамериканским уклоном.

Чувства причастности ко всему этому не возникало: Кей словно был в очередной командировке.

Куроо на то, чтобы освоиться, требовалось меньше времени. Он остановился посреди тротуара, ровно между текущими в разные стороны потоками людей, прикрыл глаза и медленно, как-то вдумчиво втянул носом воздух. Выдохнул — и идеальной, комплектной деталью встроился в картину окружающего их чужого города. Кей не переставал изумляться его преображениям. Каждый раз это зрелище притягивало и одновременно будило в груди щекотное неослабевающее беспокойство.

Куроо перевел на него взгляд. В своей облегающей черной водолазке и плотно сидящих светлых брюках он выглядел одновременно абсолютно прилично и вызывающе, и, пожалуй, с ноткой того самого небрежного французского шика. Кей с трудом подавил желание одернуть рукава собственной рубашки.

— Кофе? — спросил Куроо, и Кей без раздумий кивнул — кофе после долгого и нудного перелета был ему жизненно необходим. — Завтрак?

С завтраком было сложнее. Их кормили в самолете, конечно, но давно, и тогда Кей был не особенно голоден. Следовало согласиться и как следует поесть. Проблема заключалась в том, что со сном на дальних перелетах у него тоже не очень складывалось, так что после плотного завтрака он рисковал просто начать отключаться.

— Как насчет сэндвичей? Я знаю одно местечко, там делают тематические, посвященные разным странам.

Сэндвичи — это разумный компромисс.

— Тогда веди.

Первые этажи домов вокруг занимали магазины и кафе, но ни одно название не казалось Кею знакомым, кроме, разумеется, вездесущего «McDonalds». Из дверей булочной приятно пахло свежей выпечкой. Куроо провел его мимо, в сторону от сквера, и после нескольких минут плутания по кварталу они вышли на мощеную плиткой улицу, заполненную самыми разными кафе, ресторанами и кофейнями до отказа.

Некоторые выглядели откровенными забегаловками с зазывалами, стоящими у дверей, другие — вполне приличными ресторанами, только очень маленькими. 

Куроо кивнул на ярко-красную вывеску и такого же цвета двери, стилизованные под телефонную будку. В узком проходе едва мог поместиться один человек; даже не самому широкому в плечах Куроо пришлось немного повернуться боком. Зал тоже оказался небольшим: пять столиков и что-то вроде барной стойки вдоль всех четырех стен.

Тематический декор, подчиненный какой-то смутной общей идее, ограниченное пространство, заказ у стойки — все это напоминало Кею студенческие кофейни в Шибе. Он заходил то в одну, то в другую, когда искал спокойное место для работы, но «своей» так и не нашел, а потом переехал.

В меню не было ни слова по-английски — просто смехотворно для заведения, ориентированного на прибыль и туристов, — и Кей ткнул наобум во флаг Сингапура — там ему, по крайней мере, всегда везло с едой.

В местной трактовке «город Льва» состоял из курицы в пряной панировке, ананаса, зернового хлеба и салата латук, и хотя Кей не углядел бы в этом отсылки ни к какой азиатской кухне в принципе, он был доволен. Куроо тоже, судя по тому, как он смотрел на свой якобы португальский сэндвич с тунцом, где слабопрожаренное на гриле филе по толщине превосходило оба кусочка темного хлеба, обрамлявших его. Куроо коротко и совершенно по-кошачьи облизнулся, и Кей не удержался от смешка, чувствуя, как и у него самого с каждым кусочком все больше появляется аппетит.

— Есть что-то, что ты хочешь обязательно увидеть в Париже? — спросил Куроо, когда на тарелках остались одни крошки. — Музеи, парки? Нотр-Дам?

Кей заглянул в свою уже наполовину пустую чашку. Кофе здесь был хорош, но компенсировать двенадцатичасовой перелет не мог.

— Музей Родена. Музей естественной истории. Большой дворец, — он перечислял то, что хотел когда-то посмотреть, если бы оказался во Франции. — Это навскидку — я ведь только вчера узнал, что мы вообще прилетаем в Париж.

Кей посмотрел на Куроо, как ему казалось, с укором, но тот это просто проигнорировал.

— Отлично. Значит, план такой: сегодня предлагаю прогуляться по городу, потом — музей Родена, а вечером заглянем в мастерскую к Акааши. Ну, а завтрашний день посвятим строгим музейным залам и их сокровищам — если не передумаем, конечно.

Куроо склонил голову набок, улыбнулся, явно довольный собой. Кей бы даже по пьяни не назвал это планом: ни времени работы музеев, ни карты транспорта… его обычный список покупок был подробнее. Но эта поездка уже безоговорочно стала самым странным отпуском в его жизни, и раз он решил отдать все карты в руки Куроо — так тому и быть.

Латинский квартал был действительно шумным, и если на широких проспектах звук разлетался по открытому пространству и растворялся в нем, то более узкие улочки напоминали не то маленькие пчелиные ульи, не то добродушно гудящий воскресный рынок где-нибудь в провинции. Однако они были в самом центре огромного города с богатой историей, и все, что Кей видел вокруг, каждое здание, дышало ей и рассказывало ее.

Каждый дом был по-своему уникальным. Кей скользил взглядом по аккуратным балконам с коваными ограждениями, узор на которых ни разу не повторялся, окнам с узкими деревянными рамами, невысоким мансардным этажам и бережно сохранял в памяти картинки, силуэты и линии, чтобы потом вернуться к ним снова, представить со всех сторон и разобрать на составляющие.

Корпуса Университета Сорбонны тянулись бесконечно. Они прошли вдоль, казалось бы, огромного комплекса, мимо библиотеки, лабораторий и административных зданий, и Куроо рассказывал о факультетах, не всегда глядя на таблички, так, что стало любопытно: а учился ли он вообще в университете и чему? До этого момента Кей был уверен, что да — история знакомства Куроо с Дайчи была, вроде бы, как-то связана со студенчеством, — но теперь вдруг понял, что не помнит ничего конкретного. Странно: обычно все, даже самые случайные факты о Куроо впивались в память намертво.

Кафе и рестораны на первых этажах всех домов подряд сменились магазинами: от люксовых, с огромными стеклянными витринами и пустыми залами, до крошечных книжных и антикварных лавок, не помещающихся в тесном пространстве и оттого выплескивающихся наружу маленькими приставными витринами, столами и ящиками. Они прошли мимо нескольких, но задерживаться у развалов надолго не стали; антиквариат Кея особенно не интересовал, а к букинистике он старался не подходить слишком близко — мысль о том, чтобы таскать с собой в чемодане тонны бумаги не радовала, а если бы Кей дал себе волю, его багаж мог вообще перестать укладываться в ручной.

Куроо же, кажется, вообще был равнодушен к концепции владения чем-либо, предпочитая смотреть, прикасаться, восхищаться и возвращать на место, оставляя себе только опыт и ощущения. Кей не хотел думать, почему от этой мысли так неприятно царапало в груди.

Чем дальше, тем уже становились улицы. Еще более узкими их делали забегаловки, в основном почему-то греческие и турецкие, столики которых занимали иной раз почти половину и так тесного прохода. К удивлению Кея, за ними сидели весьма прилично выглядевшие люди, которых, кажется, совсем не заботило отсутствие личного пространства. Возможно, французы считали его переоцененным.

Неожиданно дорога оказалась перекрыта полностью: люди стояли, собравшись в небольшую толпу, и что-то оживленно обсуждали. Впереди разворачивалась любопытная картина. Двое мужчин, средних лет и совсем молодой, громко спорили посреди улицы; первый явно ругался, второй отвечал, хотя выглядел напуганным — так крошечная собака трясется от страха, но лает на ротвейлера.

Куроо наблюдал за происходящим с любопытством, и Кей тоже попытался прислушаться, но без толку — звуки были абсолютно чужими, слова сливались, перемешивались, и невозможно было даже понять, где заканчивалось одно и начиналось другое.

— Рассказать? — Куроо кивнул на споривших, заметив, очевидно, его замешательство.

Кей как можно равнодушнее пожал плечами:

— Вряд ли там что-то важное.

Будь это так, будь в разговорах вокруг хоть что-то, от чего стоило бы насторожиться — Куроо бы понял и рассказал ему. И все же невозможность прислушаться и понять самому тревожила; окруженный людьми разных возрастов, национальностей и фактур, говорящими, смеющимися и спорящими, Кей чувствовал себя, будто в вакууме.

Он привык обращать внимание на звук. Прикосновение не всегда было возможным и еще реже давало ответы на все вопросы; зрение тоже не было идеальным, а еще Кей прекрасно знал, как легко бывает обмануть глаза, и сам нередко этим пользовался. Звук никогда не врал. Кей слушал обрывки фраз и разговоров, сливающиеся в ровный гул толпы, то, как к нему примешивается мерный ускоряющийся стук вагона метро или гудки машин и шорох колес по асфальту, звуки открывающихся дверей и колокольчиков над ними и всегда мог уловить в этой симфонии фальшивую ноту, а когда музыка окружающего мира начинала утомлять — отгородиться наушниками. Здесь, сейчас он вопреки собственной воле оказался отрезан от ритма города вокруг, не мог поймать его волну, и это нервировало.

— Ни капли, — согласился Куроо. — Просто любопытно. Этот парень, — он кивнул на спорящих, — говорит, что не будет больше здесь работать, потому что его обманывают и мало платят. Начальник отвечает, что тот получает мало, потому что все время витает в облаках и вообще никудышный торговец… дальше непонятно, кажется, он перешел на турецкий. Но я уверен, что слышал пару отборных ругательств.

— Что, ты и турецкий знаешь?

— Не считая ругательств? Названия уличной еды, разве что. Еще могу поздороваться.

Ну, хоть чего-то в этом мире Куроо Тецуро еще не знал. Кей фыркнул, и тот воодушевленно продолжил:

— Зато французский у меня вполне приличный, так что могу быть твоим личным переводчиком.

— Объясни лучше, что такого любопытного в споре уличных торговцев? Кроме того, что они устроили его посреди улицы.

Люди между тем стали понемногу расходиться, и они тоже смогли продолжить путь.

— Реакция окружающих. Многие остановились, чтобы послушать и даже поучаствовать — женщина перед нами возражала, что парень ей очень нравится, а двое других вспоминали местное трудовое право. Ты можешь представить себе такое в Токио?

Кей покачал головой. В Японии публичные ссоры были нечастым явлением, а став свидетелем такой, люди, наверное, просто прошли бы мимо. И, если и осудили бы кого-то из участников, то молча.

— Что, это и есть французский менталитет?

— Ближневосточный, скорее. Здесь много приезжих, сам видишь, и границы культур размываются. За этим тоже любопытно наблюдать.

— И подслушивать чужие разговоры, — поддел его Кей.

— Почему бы и нет? Можно узнать много интересного. Например, если бы мы хотели есть — ты не голоден, кстати? — Кей только покачал головой. Он все равно бы не стал есть здесь, даже если бы хотел. — Так вот, если бы мы выбирали место, чтобы перекусить, то вон тот парень как раз говорил, что чуть ниже по улице гирос гораздо вкуснее, и порции больше. Дама в сиреневой шляпке жалуется подруге на суставы и предполагает, что вечером будет дождь, но я думаю, мы можем не волноваться — в прогнозе ничего такого не было. Что еще…

Он оглянулся вокруг, а потом кивнул на двух о чем-то шепчущихся студенток.

— А эта милая девушка говорит, что ты симпатичный.

Кей присмотрелся внимательнее.

— Она смотрит в другую сторону. И ее даже не слышно.

— Ладно, ты прав. Это я говорю.

— Посреди улицы, — напомнил ему Кей, чувствуя, как против воли напрягаются плечи.

— Нас ведь все равно никто не понимает, — Куроо хитро покосился на него. — Азиатский квартал южнее. Мы можем говорить все, что угодно, и никто не обратит внимания. Нам сюда.

Куроо свернул налево в почти незаметный за вывесками и прочей рекламой проход, и Кей шагнул за ним, в который раз чувствуя себя Алисой из сказки. Они оказались в узком сером проулке между домами. Глухие стены почти прижались друг к другу, оставив совсем немного места — Кей мог, наверное, достать до одной стены, прижавшись спиной к другой.

— Подворотня? Серьезно?

— Это улица, — заявил Куроо, обернувшись к нему. — Кота, который ловит рыбу.

— «Улица кота, который ловит рыбу», — повторил Кей, интонацией добавляя словам нужную долю глупости.

— Ага. Местная достопримечательность, между прочим.

Куроо сделал еще шаг вперед, оттеснив его к стене, придвинулся так близко, что Кей почти чувствовал на губах его самодовольную улыбку:

— И я поймал.

Кей скосил взгляд в одну сторону, потом в другую. Удивительно, но на этой так называемой улице они были одни. Никто даже не видел их — прохожие слева шли мимо, не поворачивая голов, а с той стороны, откуда они пришли, проход вовсе загородил непонятно как втиснувшийся между кафешками мопед с огромным рекламным банером вместо пассажирского сиденья.

Кею и в пятнадцать не хотелось целоваться в подворотнях. Сейчас ему было почти в два раза больше, и всяких безумств хотелось еще меньше, и все же… возможно, Куроо что-то менял в нем. Делал из него адреналинового наркомана. Или идиота.

— Имей в виду, это такая пошлость, что просто слов нет.

Куроо наклонился вперед и прижался губами к его губам, собирая с них все мнимое недовольство. Обвел осторожно нижнюю, будто успокаивая, отвлекая, и тут же горячо и властно толкнулся языком в рот, не давая вдохнуть, не позволяя опомниться. Кей со стоном вцепился крепче в его плечи, отвечая, обводя кончик его языка своим, и Куроо уступил, но не отстранился совсем, аккуратно прижался к уголку рта губами, будто приглашая на танец.

Отпустить его от себя было трудно, хотя Кей понимал: какие бы безумства они ни творили, увлекаться не стоило. Он прислонился затылком к прохладной стене, переводя дыхание и чувствуя, как по разгоряченной шее скользит свежий немного влажный ветерок — судя по всему, они почти дошли до набережной. Куроо выглядел таким же растрепанным, каким Кей себя чувствовал, и улыбался влажными зацелованными губами так довольно, словно его это совсем не волновало — впрочем, наверное, так оно и было. А еще Кей, кажется, совсем уничтожил ему прическу.

Не говоря ни слова, Куроо взял его за руку, переплел пальцы и потянул дальше, туда, откуда уже долетал едва ощутимый запах воды. Горячее прикосновение к ладони ощущалось продолжением поцелуя. Больше не думая о том, кому и сколько они покажут одним этим жестом, Кей крепче сжал его пальцы.

После многолюдных городских улиц парк при музее казался почти пустым — и это было прекрасно. Посетителей хватало, но аллеи плотно посаженных деревьев и живые изгороди отделяли их друг от друга, позволяя наслаждаться одиночеством тем, кто этого хотел. Кей наслаждался.

Какими бы сложными и непонятными ни были их с Куроо отношения, во всем, что касалось работы — устройства снов и возможностей архитектуры при погружении, или тонкой грани между наблюдением и вмешательством — они понимали друг друга с полуслова. Куроо подговорил его впервые использовать во сне модель улья, когда не было времени строить большой бизнес-центр. В один голос с ним сказал Дайчи «нет», когда в Тайбэе заказчик захотел отправить с ними в погружение своих людей. Сидел в его кресле, поджав под себя одну ногу, и полночи разбирал с Кеем план частной клиники в Кобе, задавая вслух те вопросы, которые беспокоили его самого. Кей дорожил этими моментами, как самыми большими сокровищами.

Было интересно услышать, что Куроо думает об удивительной способности Родена оживлять мрамор и бронзу. Скульптуры вокруг говорили — кричали — одним очертанием напряженных мышц или наклоном головы, могли, казалось, сойти с постаментов в любой момент, прянуть вверх или рухнуть на землю. И все же сначала Кею хотелось пройтись по парку в тишине, чтобы увидеть — и услышать — их один на один.

— Идея вынести часть скульптур в парк очень удачная, мне кажется, ты оценишь. Им было бы тесно в помещении, — Куроо аккуратно разделил входные билеты по пунктирной линии и протянул один Кею, пока они шли от входа по главной аллее.

— Часто здесь бываешь?

— Почти каждый раз, когда приезжаю — не реже пары раз в год, значит. Хорошее место, чтобы подумать — в такой-то компании.

Он развернул собственный билет лицевой стороной, показывая фотографию «Мыслителя», и Кей не удержался от смешка.

Они обогнули здание музея и разошлись, не сговариваясь, в разные стороны. Куроо явно шел не по намеченному указателями маршруту: Кей увидел знакомую фигуру далеко впереди, когда мельком глянул поверх невысокого топиария, потом — через аллею от себя, у статуи Орфея, а после вообще потерял из виду.

Куроо двигался по непредсказуемой траектории, возвращаясь, тем не менее, в одни и те же точки — друзья, к которым он прилетал на выставки в Лондон и сюда, в Париж, музеи и парки, старинные университеты, семья в тихом пригороде Токио… и он, Кей. Какое он имел значение в этой системе координат?

Кей старался не обольщаться, но Куроо увез его за собой в отпуск или чем там это у него было, Куроо весь день развлекал и отвлекал его, кормил любимой едой, водил любимыми маршрутами и собирался знакомить с друзьями. Куроо крутился вокруг, как спутник, будто это Кей здесь — нечто значимое, способное притягивать к себе. Трудно было не поддаться и помнить о собственных мере и весе, когда Куроо раз за разом путал его и заставлял сомневаться в очевидном.

Он в последний раз обошел кругом монумент Виктору Гюго и шагнул на посыпанную гравием дорожку, идущую вдоль забора. Серебристые тополя, закрывавшие его с двух сторон, сменились аккуратно постриженным самшитом и розовыми кустами. Куроо нашелся напротив, у статуи Афродиты — стоял, не двигаясь, и обернулся, только когда Кей почти подошел вплотную.

— Думал, ты спишь.

— Я мог бы, — Куроо зевнул, спрятав лицо в ладони. — Джетлаг сказывается. И с этой стороны так тихо.

Куроо шагнул в сторону и опустился на скамейку, спрятавшуюся между двумя свободно разросшимися кустами. Кей сел рядом. В этой части и правда было меньше людей — Кей слышал шаги в отдалении, но на площадке вокруг них никого не было. В воздухе пахло свежепостриженной травой, незнакомыми белыми цветами, окружавшими их со всех сторон, и немного пылью.

— Не замечал за тобой чувствительности к перелетам. Стареешь?

— Эй, что за разговоры! Просто не спалось в самолете.

— Да-да, дедушка.

Куроо обиженно пихнул его в плечо, потом закинул руку на шею и так и оставил. Кей отклонился назад, опираясь на нее вместо жесткого края скамейки.

— Можем пройти внутрь. В часовне бывают любопытные временные выставки.

— Не думаю. У нас осталось что-то вроде… — Кей поднес к глазам билет, который все это время крутил в пальцах, — пятнадцати минут.

— О, милая европейская привычка закрываться среди дня. Все время забываю.

— Тебе часто хочется пойти ночью в музей? — Кея тоже раздражал такой распорядок — даже в родном Мияги магазины не закрывались так рано, как в Хельсинки, где он плутал минут двадцать прежде, чем смог купить себе ужин. Но музеи?

— Иногда. Желания ведь редко по расписанию появляются — чаще наоборот. Среди ночи хочется есть, заняться сексом, быть в другом месте… работать. И тогда тянет за вдохновением, но приходится ждать утра.

Вопрос уже вертелся на языке раньше, и на этот раз Кей решил себя не сдерживать — очень уж подходящий был момент.

— А тебе не хочется… иметь что-то для себя? Скульптуру, к которой тянутся руки. Любимое полотно Поллока. Повесить Ренуара над кроватью, не знаю — чтобы видеть, когда захочешь.

— Цукки, какая пошлость! За кого ты меня принимаешь? — Куроо фыркнул и застонал одновременно, будто не мог решить, смеяться ему или обидеться, но Кей хорошо слышал улыбку в голосе.

— За человека, которому все это может понадобиться среди ночи.

— Мне может понадобиться все что угодно — не хватит ни денег, ни наглости, чтобы обнести все музейные фонды. Да и смысла нет — концепция владения вообще очень шаткая, думал, ты знаешь. Все действительно стоящее: люди, природа, искусство — принадлежит само себе. Глупо думать, что заплатив или украв, ты действительно станешь хозяином чужого гения или чужих чувств.

Куроо повернул голову, и между их лицами оказалось не больше пары сантиметров. Он смотрел внимательно и цепко, в который раз понимая больше, чем ему собирались позволить — и Кей снова почувствовал себя круглым дураком.

— И потом, — добавил Куроо, отпуская его взгляд и отворачиваясь, и Кей только теперь выдохнул. — Любимое полотно, серьезно? Как бы я должен был выбирать?

Кей повел плечами — становилось прохладно. Его снова увлекла головоломка по имени Куроо Тецуро, а между тем парк уже закрывался. Проходивший мимо охранник ненадолго задержал на них взгляд, явно намекая на это, и Куроо поднялся на ноги.

— Метро, такси? Мопед на прокат? Ехать минут двадцать.

— Думаю, хватит метро на сегодня, — даже среди дня народу в вагоне было достаточно, и Кей не хотел очутиться там в час пик. Он потянулся за телефоном — во Франции вроде бы работал убер, — но остановился, не вытащив его из кармана. — Мы едем с пустыми руками?

Куроо задумался.

— Ты прав. Я, конечно, не всегда приезжаю с подарками, но у тебя же первое знакомство, — он пошевелил бровями. Кей только плечами пожал, считая хорошее воспитание не самым большим своим недостатком. — В общем, тут в паре кварталов есть неплохая винотека, давай заглянем. А оттуда возьмем такси.

Что Кей успел понять за полдня прогулок и две поездки на такси по Парижу, так это что здесь, кажется, вообще нельзя было найти двух одинаковых домов. Не рядом друг с другом, по крайней мере. Лаконичные и спокойные здания в стиле привычного глазу минимализма стояли вплотную к домам, балконы которых были украшены лепниной, а фасад — белоснежными монументальными колоннами, ничего при том не держащие. Дома были разной высоты и этажности, с мансардами и без, большие просторные балконы соседствовали с крошечными, почти декоративными, панорамные окна смотрели в другие — узкие, с распахнутыми решетчатыми ставнями. Сама идея стандарта, усредненности как будто противоречила местному духу, хотя Кей понимал, что дальше от центра наверняка найдутся районы с бесцветной типовой застройкой — ни один мегаполис без них не обходился.

Дом, у которого они остановились, был явно не новым — годов пятидесятых, Кей не сказал бы точнее, — но аккуратным и ухоженным. Во дворе было тихо; окружающие его дома отсекали звуки дороги, и можно было различить щебет птиц в кронах растущих около подъездов деревьев. Не поверни они только что с оживленной, полной магазинов и ресторанов улицы, и Кей решил бы, что они приехали в глубоко спальный район.

Лифта снова не было, зато была чугунная лестница с массивными перилами, уходящая вверх спиралью. Кею они начинали нравиться.

— Уверен, что мы можем приехать без предупреждения? — спросил он, когда они остановились перед деревянной дверью, выкрашенной бледно-синей краской. Звонок было хорошо слышно и на площадке, но кроме него из квартиры не доносилось ни звука.

— Я писал Бокуто пару дней назад. В целом они не против, а если мы чему-то помешаем прямо сейчас — Куроо легкомысленно подмигнул ему, — нам просто не откроют.

За дверью послышался шорох, и Куроо сказал чуть громче, чтобы его было слышно по ту сторону:

— Салют! Это мы.

Чему-то они, видимо, все же помешали, потому что человек, открывший им дверь, был абсолютно голым — не считая небольшой тряпицы, которой он прикрывал самое дорогое.

Смущало это, похоже, только Кея, потому что Куроо прыснул со смеху, и его тут же с громким «Тецу!» заволокли в квартиру. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как шагнуть следом.

Бокуто — а это явно был он, — радостно грохотал в крошечной прихожей, и, хотя громкость хотелось поубавить, Кей был счастлив слышать японский от кого-то еще, кроме Куроо.

— Наконец-то! Знаю, что перелет долгий, но эй, я ждал тебя еще вчера, — он крепко притиснул Куроо к себе за плечи, потом отпустил и повернулся к Кею. — Итак, ты привез его.

Бокуто смотрел внимательно и с любопытством, светлые глаза блестели в полумраке. Все в нем — светлые волосы, торчащие в разные стороны, отливающие золотом глаза, широкая крепкая фигура и, наконец, манера держаться — не особенно напоминало японца, но имя говорило об обратном.

— Как видишь. Бокуто, это Цукки. Цукки, это Бокуто.

— Цукишима, — поправил Кей, хотя надежда, что его имя будут произносить правильно, была совсем призрачной.

— Привет, — Бокуто протянул руку. Кей пожал ее, стараясь игнорировать сюрреалистичность происходящего. — Так это ты тот парень, к которому Тецу ездит в Токио.

— Я тот парень, с которым Куроо-сан работает в Токио.

Даже это не было правдой: Куроо работал в Токио с Савамурой, а с Кеем… пересекался на проектах и приятно проводил время после? Он не стал озвучивать эту версию, но вариант Бокуто был просто нелепым.

— Ах, — кивнул Бокуто, хитро прищурившись, — работает. Весной, когда он собирался в Токио на работу, то паковал сумку четыре часа.

Кей видел, как Куроо собирает вещи за двадцать минут, не торопясь и успевая отпускать по три шутки за раз, будто выдавал их Кею на полгода вперед. Он всегда приезжал с ручной кладью, все необходимое доставая уже на месте и потом так же незаметно избавляясь от пижонских костюмов и рубашек офисных клерков. Может, Бокуто вообще перепутал и Куроо собирался так дотошно куда-то еще?

— Вы помогали со сборами? — спросил он ехидно, хотя внутри что-то неприятно заскребло. И демонстративно отсутствующий вид Куроо совсем не помогал.

— Я болтал с ним в скайпе все это время, пока готовил. Не меняй...

— Оденься, пожалуйста, — прозвучало за спиной Бокуто негромко, но в той удивительной тональности, которая позволяет шепотом перекрыть гул толпы. Кей выдохнул.

Акааши Кейджи, если в студии не было еще кого-то и это действительно был он, стоял в дверях и наблюдал за развернувшейся картиной. Он, в отличие от Бокуто, был полностью одет, и на его рубашке тут и там виднелись разноцветные смазанные пятна краски.

— Ой, — Бокуто оглядел себя сверху вниз, будто только заметив собственную наготу, и юркнул в приоткрытую дверь справа.

— Мы все-таки не вовремя? — Куроо с усмешкой обернулся к Акааши.

— Вежливость, Куроо-сан? Ваш спутник неплохо на вас влияет. Акааши Кейджи, — он шагнул вперед и слегка наклонил голову в знак приветствия.

— Цукишима Кей, — хорошо, что на этот раз обошлось без прозвищ.

— Руки не подам, — он показал ладонь, с которой пропитанным чем-то полотенцем оттирал краску, — если только не желаете стать арт-объектом. Но рад знакомству.

Куроо с фальшивым стоном прошел вглубь квартиры, оставляя пакет из винотеки на углу барной стойки.

— О нет, хватит с нас на сегодня арт-объектов. Искусства должно быть в меру.

— Ну-ну, повтори это минут через пятнадцать. Проходите. Куроо-сан, мольберт не трогать.

Со стороны ванной раздалось покашливание, и Акааши вышел из комнаты, едва ли не локтем подцепив с кушетки какую-то одежду.

Это действительно была студия — свет из часто расставленных окон с двух сторон заливал прямоугольную комнату, служившую одновременно и кухней, и гостиной, и спальней, но прежде всего — мастерской. Под окнами вдоль всей стены тянулись комоды с длинными узкими ящиками, сверху заставленные банками с карандашами, какими-то бутылками, поддонами с кистями и заваленные тюбиками с краской. Глухие стены закрывали шкафы с книгами и альбомами, а посреди комнаты стоял рабочий стол, большую часть которого занимала раскрытая папка с какими-то набросками. 

Мольберт, к которому нельзя было прикасаться, стоял повернутым к стене, но ничем не прикрытым. Куроо с любопытством покосился на него, но нарушать запрет на стал — прошел к дальней стене, где напротив разложенного дивана расположился массивный деревянный стол, освещенный ультрафиолетовыми лампами. Сам Кей заглянул в наброски, стараясь ничего не трогать. Все были посвящены человеческому телу: от силуэтов в полный рост, едва намеченных карандашом, до очень подробных изображений чьих-то рук, плеч, ступней. Несколько листов занимали портретные наброски, и Кей, даже не зная, кого рисовал Акааши перед их визитом, мог бы узнать Бокуто по одной только агрессивной динамике, который был пропитан каждый рисунок.

Акааши не захлопнул папку перед тем, как выйти, и все-таки от ощущения, будто он заглянул во что-то личное, почти щипало на языке. Кей поспешил к столу, у которого остановился Куроо, чтобы там, в искажающих всякий цвет сине-фиолетовых лучах, увидеть подозрительно знакомый натюрморт.

— Эм.

Спрашивать, настоящий ли это Ван Гог, было глупо, и все-таки очень хотелось. Кей знал, где сейчас должен был находиться оригинал этой картины, но с Куроо — и, как он начинал понимать, с его друзьями, — ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным.

— Да, — с удовольствием согласился Куроо со всем, чего Кей не сказал.

— Любопытство, Куроо-сан, погубило уже не одно животное, — раздалось из-за спины. Краски на руках Акааши больше не было, зато в них был бокал. — Вина? Или еще чего-то — ассортимент бара ты знаешь.

— Еды, — ответил Куроо после короткого обмена взглядами. Кей был с ним согласен — он не отказался бы выпить, но на пустой желудок это было плохой идеей, тем более, что они с Куроо оба предпочитали крепкий алкоголь.

Запасы еды у Акааши были куда скромнее запасов алкоголя, но тайская еда с доставкой спасала голодных в любой точке земного шара.

— Ничего удивительного, — сказал Акааши, когда они устроились за барной стойкой, полностью заставленной вкусно и пряно пахнущими коробками. — Местная еда вообще не для доставки, все остывает и слипается. И порции крошечные.

— В паре кварталов есть хороший итальянский ресторанчик. Но если паста успеет остыть… — Бокуто наморщил нос, копаясь в коробке со своим падтай.

— Куроо-сан говорил, у вас есть собственный ресторан, — вежливо отозвался Кей. Рассказ Куроо был довольно бессистемным: о Бокуто Кей понял только, что с Куроо они примерно ровесники, что тот ресторатор и «умнейший парень, когда не дурит, но дурит тоже потрясающе», а еще «самый добрый человек из всех, кого я знаю». Интересно, но негусто.

— Есть! — Бокуто вскинул голову и заговорил с нескрываемой гордостью, — «Шуэт», у нас фьюжн-кухня, французско-японская. Какая у нас свинина на углях… Ты должен попробовать! — он ткнул палочками в их с Куроо сторону. — Приходите завтра.

— Мы можем прийти, но ты зря думаешь, что получится распустить хвост. Цукки — малоежка. Это первая наша еда за день после легкого завтрака, и посмотри, — он театрально указал на две почти пустые коробки перед собой, а потом — на Кея, который неторопливо и вдумчиво ел из своей. — Так что одно, максимум — два твоих потрясных блюда. Выбирай.

— Да ты что, — приложивший ладонь к щеке в таком же театральном изумлении Бокуто напоминал немного клоуна, немного — бабушку Кея, которая своей главной целью считала накормить его как следует, стоило им увидеться. — И на чем работает эта гениальная по твоим словам голова и два метра грации?

На тревожности. На сарказме. На стыде от того, как Куроо его позорил.

— Синтезирую чужую глупость, — определился Кей с наиболее вероятным вариантом.

— Два блюда — это несерьезно, — обижаться на него Бокуто явно не собирался. — Приходите всю неделю! Каждый день.

— Мы уезжаем послезавтра. Как и вы, кстати. Ничего не изменилось?

— Ой, — Бокуто повернул голову к Акааши — за планирование тут явно отвечал не он. — Ничего не изменилось, Акааши? Мы едем на выставку?

Акааши покачал головой:

— Все в силе.

— Возьмешь с собой? — Куроо кивнул на Ван Гога.

— Нет, ее заберут здесь.

Куроо прищурился:

— Она не пройдет экспертизу?

— Полную — нет, но такого уговора и не было. Локальный аукцион где-то в Ментоне, будет только экспертная оценка. — По лицу Акааши было сложно понять, доволен он своей работой или нет. — Так что поеду налегке.

— Сезон в этом году начался рано, — произнес Куроо как бы между прочим, но его тон заставил Кея повернуть голову. Всегда любопытно было наблюдать за шпильками, направленными не на него. Бокуто тоже следил за разговором с довольной ухмылкой. — Слышал, пару месяцев назад в частной коллекции нашли нового раннего Матисса. Игра света, явное влияние восточной гравюры, что-то такое… Не с этим ли связано то, что ты едешь в Лондон без подарков?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — раздельно произнес Акааши. Несмотря на настойчивость Куроо, теперь он выглядел откровенно довольным.

Они перебрасывались словами с таким явным удовольствием, что легко было забыть, о чем вообще шла речь — и все-таки намеки Куроо были прозрачнее некуда. Акааши впервые видел Кея; неужели откровенность Куроо его не напрягала?

Он потянулся закатать рукава рубашки и замер, наткнувшись на внимательный и жесткий взгляд Акааши. О, значит, о нем все-таки вспомнили.

— Что-то не так?

Акааши тряхнул головой, отвернулся, и напряжение ушло, будто и не было.

— Привыкай, — фыркнул Куроо над ухом. — Говорят, художники видят мир через пропорции и палитру цвета. Это значит, что тебя уже мысленно разобрали на составляющие в попытке понять магию. Все потому, что ты интересный.

Стоило ли Кею возмутиться его словам или смутиться от тени гордости в голосе? Он фыркнул, отворачиваясь.

— Извини, — пожал плечами Акааши, и в плечо Куроо ударила смятая салфетка. — Я мог бы пообещать, что не буду, если бы понимал, о чем речь.

Разговор шел своим чередом. Про Кея не забывали, но и не выделяли слишком как новичка, и он поймал себя на том, что почти не подбирает слова, рассказывая о прошедшем дне. Когда последняя миска с маринованной папайей опустела, они перебрались в ту часть студии, которую можно было считать гостиной — ее отделяли стоящий боком диван и единственный стол, не заваленный полностью карандашами и красками.

Куроо заглянул в бар, покопался там и показал им с Бокуто бутылку кальвадоса. Кей молча кивнул. Напряжение, владевшее им с тех пор, как Бокуто открыл дверь, почти сошло на нет, острая и пряная еда принесла с собой сытую сонливость — пара глотков чего-то теплого и крепкого была бы как раз кстати.

Бокуто рядом наморщил нос:

— Знаю я тебя, у тебя все только пахнет вкусно. Налей черешенки?

Напиток в бокале, который принес ему Куроо, был густым и почти черным — наверняка какой-то ликер. Бокуто покачал его в ладони, наблюдая, как по стенке медленно растекается след, и Кей тоже проследил за ним взглядом. Бокуто был человеком тысячи контрастов: он обижался как дитя, когда Акааши утянул у него последнюю креветку, а через минуту хохотал в голос, невозмутимо ел соус, от которого у Кея слезились глаза, и морщился от не самого крепкого алкоголя. Был, по словам Куроо, добрейшим парнем, но без улыбки в его грубых, резких чертах Кею мерещилось что-то угрожающее. И смутно знакомое.

— Так что, — раздалось рядом, и Кей понял, что не обратил внимания, как Бокуто придвинулся ближе. Расслабился. Куроо тоже не выглядел напряженным — обсуждал что-то с Акааши, сидя на углу комода, но Кей уловил только «пригласили», «торги» и «спорил». Не важно. Судя по тону, Куроо травил очередную байку. — Вы с Тецу вместе?

Он говорил это не тем шутливым тоном, что два часа назад, а спокойным и серьезным, и это заставило напрячься больше, чем сам вопрос.

— Мы вместе что? — Работали? Отдыхали? Гуляли по музеям на другой стороне земного шара? Все сразу и не только это — сложно было объяснить.

— Просто — вместе, — Бокуто нахмурился, — или нет?

— Не знаю. Вы с Акааши-саном — вместе? — задал Кей встречный вопрос, хотя ответ был очевиден.

— Мы — да, — с гордостью ответил Бокуто. — А ты не переводи стрелки. Я уже год о тебе слышу, и если вы все еще «нет», то у меня для Тецу плохие новости.

— С чего вы взяли, что ему это интересно?

— С того, что ты здесь. С того, как Тецу показывает тебе все, что ему нравится, и как тобой хвастается. А еще вы друг на друга пялитесь так, что даже неловко.

Судя по ухмылке Бокуто, концепция неловкости вообще не была ему знакома, но взгляд оставался серьезным.

— Это… — Кей отвел взгляд, подбирая слова. Их отношения с Куроо в известном смысле напоминали кота Шредингера — и были, и нет. — … просто так. Несерьезно.

— Не всем нужно говорить с такой глубокой морщиной на лбу, как у тебя, чтобы быть серьезными. Тецу так точно, — усмехнулся Бокуто, и то, как легко он в невнятном бормотании Кея различил истинную причину его беспокойства, пугало. Откуда Кей все-таки знал его? — Он легко показывает, что ты ему нравишься, предлагает себя и много чего интересного сверху, но это не значит, что он не серьезен. Смотри: мы познакомились, когда Тецу подошел ко мне после удачной игры и сказал, что я был крут. Я согласился, потому что, знаешь, я правда был тогда в ударе, потом мы выпили по пиву и… мы все еще друзья. Настоящие, — с нажимом добавил он. — Я за него и в огонь, и в воду.

Намек в голосе Бокуто весил тонны три, но Кей слишком запутался, чтобы пугаться. «Игра»? Во что или на чем? И могло ли это быть связано с тем, что они с Бокуто где-то уже встречались? Если отбросить в сторону лирику, их с Куроо связывала вполне конкретная вещь — дримшеринг. Мог ли Бокуто иметь к этому отношение?

Кей снова посмотрел на него — смутное чувство узнавания стало еще более некомфортным, превращаясь в дежа вю.

—Бокуто-сан, — напряженно спросил Кей. — Откуда я вас знаю?

Бокуто, почти угрожавший ему только что, расплылся в торжествующей улыбке.

— Любишь волейбол?

Через четверть часа Кей чувствовал себя не то идиотом, не то параноиком, обманувшим самого себя. Бокуто не был извлекателем — он был волейболистом, почти семь лет игравшим за сборную Японии. Кей не следил за спортом — у него просто не было на это времени, — но Акитеру любил волейбол и старался не пропускать игры любимых «Шакалов» и тем более сборной, а на важные матчи даже тащил Кея с собой. Благодаря собственной почти фотографической памяти Кей и сейчас мог, напрягшись, вспомнить имена и номера игроков, но, видимо, знания эти были отложены за ненадобностью так далеко, что ни на имя, ни на внешность Бокуто не отозвались.

— ... так что титул мы все-таки защитили. А потом, — Бокуто нахмурился, коротко, но сильно, как от укола, — потом у меня была травма — кресты, — и из спорта пришлось уйти. Я лечился, потом сидел дома, а потом терапевт посоветовал поехать куда-нибудь, мол, путешествия помогают. Я поехал, покатался по Азии, потом по Европе, и вот, я здесь.

— Почему Париж? — спросил Кей, отводя разговор подальше от явно все еще болезненной темы. — Далековато от дома, и язык…

— О-о-о, — протянул Бокуто явно понимающе и рассмеялся, — язык меня сначала с ума сводил. Я запланировал на Францию неделю, она большая ведь, но спустя пару дней уже мечтал сбежать куда-нибудь, где понимают, что я говорю. А потом… мне понравилось тут. И я встретил Акааши.

— Акааши-сан тоже узнал вас?

— Что? Нет, Акааши понятия не имел, кто я! При первой встрече он сказал, что мое лицо как будто сделано из камня.

— Любовь с первого взгляда, — шепнул Куроо, навалившись Бокуто на плечи, и Кей понял, что они с Акааши уже какое-то время слушали их разговор. Как долго, интересно?

Бокуто возражать не стал.

— И что, вы просто остались здесь?

— Нет, у меня уже были билеты в Британию. Я побродил по Лондону, съездил в Дублин — очень советую, кстати: мне стало скучно через три дня, но тебе может понравиться, — но понял, что хочу вернуться. Тоскливо было как-то, — он усмехнулся, — все не то.

Кей его понимал. Без Куроо первые дни, даже недели, всегда было так себе — сплошной синдром отмены. Он должен был с первого раза понять, как попал.

До квартиры они добрались на одной силе воли и понимании, что с короткого гостевого дивана в студии Акааши утром встанут деревянными. Не стали даже зажигать свет; Куроо раздевался, вообще не открывая глаз. Под неразборчиво-сонное «детка, все, что захочешь, но завтра» Кей выдернул из-под него одеяло, когда тот рухнул на кровать, сам упал рядом и отключился, не помня, как коснулся подушки.

***

Судя по шуму за окном и яркому свету, бьющему в окна, они здорово проспали. Кей нашарил, не глядя, брошенные возле подушки очки и обернулся на Куроо — тот спал, по своему обыкновению зарывшись лицом в подушку.

Это было странно и ново — просыпаться рядом с Куроо и не гадать, какие у того планы, если работа уже закончена, и увидятся ли они вечером снова, или у того найдутся дела в другом месте, другом городе или на другом материке.

На самом деле, если быть честным — Куроо никогда не исчезал без предупреждения, но потребность предугадать и быть готовым, если это вдруг случится, не оставляла Кея в Токио. Любопытно, что это чувство развеялось здесь, в поездке, где от Кея ничего не зависело и где у них не то что рабочего расписания — даже сколько-нибудь точного плана на день не было. Зато был Париж, а потом — Лондон, и как минимум неделю его не должны были хватиться — это уже звучало, как план. Для чего-то более подробного он, кажется, слишком устал.

Взгляд скользнул по вчерашним рубашке и брюкам, аккуратно висевшим на стуле, и Кей невольно поморщился от перспективы снова надеть что-то подобное. От костюмов он тоже устал, хотя еще пару дней назад эта мысль наверняка показалась бы ему глупой. Хорошо, что по настоянию Куроо у него была с собой и другая одежда.

Послышался шорох простыней, а потом плеча коснулось теплое дыхание.

— Доброе утро?

На ступенях Большого Дворца он чувствовал себя странно в выбранных в результате футболке и простых джинсах. Пиджак немного спасал ситуацию, но ноги… Кей скосил взгляд вниз, где между подвернутыми джинсами и низкими мокасинами виднелось сантиметров десять обнаженной кожи.

— Подверни их, — предложил Куроо, когда увидел его полностью одетым.

— Зачем? Мы пытаемся мимикрировать под студентов?

— Вроде того. Слышал, сейчас это модно у подростков, — Кей, уже успевший подогнуть одну штанину, посмотрел на него исподлобья.

— Все дело в пропорциях, — Куроо подвел его к зеркалу в спальне и встал за спиной. — Видишь?

Что Цукки видел уже не в первый раз — так это маниакальное стремление Куроо одеть его в что-то, совершенно ему не подходящее.

— А еще твои щиколотки — просто шедевр. Преступление их прятать.

Его щиколотки были частью сустава, держащего стопу, а Куроо, кажется, потерял чувство прекрасного между перелетами, если оно вообще у него было. Какой кошмар.

Кей шагнул в залитый разноцветными бликами света главный павильон, чувствуя, как припекает румянцем щеки.

Выставка была поразительной: они обошли павильон с черно-белой фотографией раза три, прежде чем нашли в себе силы выйти, а в Музее изобретений Кей лет в пятнадцать вообще поселился бы. Но все-таки, самым удивительным в Большом Дворце было само здание. Тонны металла, стекла и камня соединились вместе в нечто настолько изящное, что на мгновение все небоскребы, торговые центры и технопарки, которые Кей видел за свою жизнь, показались абсолютной безвкусицей. А больше всего удивляло, что не только создал, но и воплотил все это в жизнь не один человек, а сразу четверо разных. При всем делении на зоны Дворец выглядел абсолютно цельным; Кей никогда не смог бы добиться такого единения в работе с кем-то из архитекторов, кроме, разве что, Ямагучи, но их таланта и фантазии не хватило бы на столь грандиозный проект. А Кагеяму он бы просто убил.

Он продолжал разглядывать фасад, когда они пришли в кафе во внутреннем дворе, чтобы выпить кофе и передохнуть.

— Тебе идет, — сказал вдруг Куроо, и Кей непонимающе оглянулся на него.

— Что именно?

— Это место. Этакое сочетание искусства и функциональности, идеальный баланс. Наводит на мысли о стимпанке, правда?

— А мне пошел бы стимпанк?

Куроо кивнул — сразу же, как будто у него уже был ответ. Почему он вообще об этом думал?

— Вполне. Настоящий, не чрезмерный.

— Он весь чрезмерный, как и местная архитектура по большей части. Всегда есть что-то лишнее, бесполезное, и почти всегда это лишнее утяжеляет картину. Иногда это красиво, но…

Несмотря на то, что ему понравилось гулять по городу, и текущая вокруг незнакомая речь уже почти не раздражала, Кей вряд ли смог бы тут жить. Возможно, еще и потому, что он был туристом и никто и ничто его здесь не держало.

Любопытно, что Куроо тоже не обосновался здесь, хотя город ему явно нравится.

— Все, что не приносит пользы, должно быть убрано? Ты меня удивляешь, детка, — Куроо вздохнул. — Не быть тебе поэтом.

— Я и не стремлюсь. Но отсутствие лишних деталей настоящей поэзии не вредит, думал, ты знаешь.

— Хокку? — он поднял брови. — Десяток смыслов в трех столбцах — вот, что тебе нравится?

Куроо наклонился вперед и проговорил негромко, как будто делясь секретом, которого никто из окружающих все равно бы не понял:

—Прекрасен лик луны;

Хочу сорвать ее с небес, как яблоко,

И впиться в бок.

Кей закатил глаза — тут даже смущаться было нечему.

— Фу. Ритм ужасный, метафора — еще хуже. Из тебя тоже поэта не вышло бы.

— Никаких метафор, Цукки, как можно, — Куроо попытался изобразить укор во взгляде, но дрожащие уголки губ все портили. — Мы же на людях. Я всего лишь предлагаю перекусить — с кухни так пахнет печеными яблоками…

Здание Мулен Руж оказалось перед ними, едва они поднялись из метро — ярко-алое, броское, вычурное.

Кей на миг замер, подумав, что с Куроо станется притащить его на какое-нибудь вызывающее шоу — просто чтобы понаблюдать, как он себя поведет. Но хотя после вчерашнего дня и музея идея провести пару часов в мягком кресле выглядела заманчиво, музыка, танцы и вспышки света энтузиазма не вызывали, да и рано было для представлений. Кей перевел вопросительный взгляд на Куроо.

— Добро пожаловать, — тот сделал приглашающий жест рукой, — в квартал Красных Фонарей. — И заметив растерянность Кея, добавил: — Подумал, что после нескольких часов топтания на месте, будет приятно побродить по старому доброму Монмартру.

— Обязательный туристический маршрут?

— И знаменитая французская романтика, — серьезно кивнул Куроо.

Кей снова выразительно огляделся. Вывески вокруг не оставляли сомнений в том, где они находятся: «love shop», «sexy girls», простое и незамысловатое «SEX» — торговцы использовали давнюю славу этого района на всю катушку. По сути, афиши кабаре были одними из самых приличных.

— Был на шоу когда-нибудь?

— Нет. С улицы туда в сезон не попадешь, а до брони руки не дошли, — Куроо мягко потянул его за руку по широкому скверу, разделявшему автомобильные полосы. — А что, ты хочешь?

— Не особенно. Но тебе бы пошло.

С атмосферой кабаре Кей был знаком разве что по мюзиклу и паре старых фильмов, но вся эта круговерть песен, танца, смеха и крепкой выпивки и правда чем-то напоминала ему Куроо.

— Надеюсь, роль зрителя?

О, да. Кей легко мог представить его в костюме из тонкой шерсти, сидящем одновременно небрежно и идеально, за столиком в полутемном зале, с бокалом в руках. Здесь или в подпольном нью-йоркском баре 20-х — неважно, Куроо бы все пошло.

— Не знаю, а как у них с клоунадой?

До слуха донеслась любопытная мелодия — что-то вроде обычных местных шансонов, звучавших тут и там в открытых кафе, но в музыку постепенно вплетался тяжелый ускоряющийся бит. Обычно это превращало песню в неинтересный плоский ремикс, но тут… Кей огляделся, пытаясь найти взглядом источник звука и потянулся за телефоном — пытаться разобрать и запомнить слова было бесполезно.

Когда он записал отрывок и повернулся к Куроо, тот тоже стоял с телефоном в руках, но явно делая фото. Кей оглядел здание, к которому подошел ближе, чтобы уличный шум не заглушал музыку, но в нем не было ничего необычного — жилой дом, отделанный черными панелями первый этаж, минималистичная вывеска. Впрочем, внимание Куроо часто привлекали ничем не примечательные на первый взгляд вещи.

— Что это? — спросил он, возвращаясь к Куроо. Тот вбил что-то в телефон прежде, чем снова убрать его в карман брюк.

— Это?.. Ресторан с живой музыкой, кажется. «Три осла».

Неплохо. В сочетании с огромной, метра два высотой, вывеской «SEXODROME» напротив можно было даже сказать — концептуально.

— Кажется, я удовлетворил свою потребность в вывесках, которые понимаю, — он кивнул на нее Куроо, когда они пошли дальше.

— Язык любви, — тот пожал плечами. — К иностранцам, в основном. И их деньгам. Туристы беспечны — когда вечером здесь зажигаются фонари, а жадного до удовольствий народа становится больше — достаточно руку вытянуть, чтобы стать богаче на пару бумажников.

— Это из личного опыта?

— Как можно! Исключительно теоретические знания, — Кей посмотрел на Куроо внимательно, прищурившись. Тот улыбался так хитро и непроницаемо, что сразу понятно было — опыт самый что ни есть личный. — Но если окажешься в Париже с пустыми карманами — ты знаешь, что делать.

— Я похож на карманника?

— Нет, но в этом и смысл… Пойдем сюда.

Куроо потянул его влево, и они оказались на узкой — на одну машину или два-три человека, — улочке, вымощенной старой, отполированной тысячами ног плиткой. Кажется, Куроо питал к таким местам особую любовь: в Токио он так же то и дело сворачивал между домами, попадая в проулки и внутренние дворы, кружил по ним как будто интуитивно — и выныривал в совершенно другом месте, утягивая Кея за собой.

Аляповатая настойчивая реклама сменилась небольшими неброскими вывесками, предложения тоже стали скромнее: массаж, гадание на картах Таро… эзотерическая лавка с муляжами черепов. Магазин старых настольных ламп. Все это выглядело странно, и все же как-то знакомо — в глубине старых улочек Токио можно было и не такое найти.

Они то шли по улице, ведущей вверх, то сворачивали и снова начинали спускаться, улицы расширялись и сужались снова, так, что окна домов напротив буквально смотрели друг в друга. После очередного поворота Кей зацепился взглядом за вывеску и чуть не споткнулся:

— Манеки...неко? Это что?

Очередной ресторан? Они попадались здесь реже, чем вокруг Сорбонны, и все-таки раз-другой за квартал из какой-нибудь двери тянуло специями или свежим хлебом.

Вход был закрыт и для верности перегорожен решеткой, но Куроо подошел ближе и заглянул через нее в окно. Кей тоже присмотрелся — столиков видно не было, как и большого зала вообще — только стойка ресепшна напротив входа. Стены украшали огромные вееры.

— Там написано что-то про курсы — то ли японского языка, то ли кухни.

— О, — протянул Кей, отходя от двери, — как мило. Я думал, французам нравится только их язык.

Куроо рассмеялся.

— Не всем, не будь к ним так строг. И тебе самому разве не только японский нравится?

— Нет. Я нейтрален к английскому, по крайней мере. Иногда проще перейти на него, чем разбираться с неумелым переводом.

— И что, тебе хватало английского в Ганновере?

Как интересно.

— Я ничего не рассказывал тебе про Ганновер.

Куроо закатил глаза так театрально, как у самого Кея ни за что бы не вышло.

— Детка, перестань подозревать меня во всем подряд. Помнишь Кобе? Наше второе дело вместе. Савамура сам тогда позвонил, чтобы позвать поработать с вами, и когда я спросил, где его чудесный координатор, он ответил, что ты в Германии.

На самом деле, если бы Кей вообще считал, что у них были дела «вместе», тот случай в Кобе был бы первым — потому что самый первый кейс, над которым с Дайчи работали и он, и Куроо, Кей почти провалил: под градом неуместных шуточек и неодобрительного цоканья в Куроо хотелось швырнуть стул и оставить их без имитатора. Сначала, по крайней мере.

Ко второй встрече он то ли привык, то ли Куроо, наконец, осознал границы, но контраст был разительный: без его помощи и совместного мозгового штурма, без язвительной поддержки и понимания, когда нужно отступить и выдохнуть, а когда — идти до конца, Кей бы это дело вообще не вытянул. По крайней мере, с таким результатом.

Он вздохнул:

— Да, я был в Германии. Проводил обучение топ-менеджмента… одного машиностроительного завода. И да, при необходимости, там вполне можно обойтись английским. Но я пользовался немецким.

— Ты говоришь по-немецки? Вау. Давай, скажи что-нибудь, — Куроо толкнул его в бок.

— Тебе что, пять? — Кей прикрыл глаза, перестраиваясь. — _Bär bleibt bär fährt man ihn auch über das Meer._

— Хмм. И что это значит? Я понял только что-то про море.

— Это значит, что даже если вывезти медведя на море — он останется медведем.

Куроо расхохотался:

— Как самокритично!

Кей фыркнул — он ничего плохого в этой поговорке не видел. Тем более, что, если трактовать ее буквально, никаким медведем он не был — он был японцем. Им и оставался.

— Должен признать, — продолжил Куроо, оказываясь ближе, и от его голоса, ставшего вдруг ниже и тише, по шее побежали мурашки, — что твой немецкий звучит ужасно сексуально. Сразу же хочется утащить тебя в ближайшую подворотню и… О, смотри.

Кей даже не удивился, оказавшись прижатым спиной к старому дереву, занявшему половину узкой улочки. Низко висящие ветки с густой листвой прикрывали их со стороны дороги, но уединение, конечно, было условным.

На поцелуй он ответил сразу же — неспешный, мягкий, с легким привкусом яблочной жвачки, которую Куроо утянул из вазочки в кафе. Куроо прошелся ладонями по бокам, огладил, раздвинув полы пиджака, и Кей прижался к нему всем телом, наслаждаясь чужим теплом.

Куроо повел губами по шее вниз, спустился к ключицам, согрел дыханием, и от этого жар растекся по всему телу. Кей рисковал привыкнуть к тому, как хорошо может стать в любую секунду, стоило им только найти укромное место. Но это было бы… опрометчиво. Он еще раз слегка подался вперед и отстранился с сожалением, упираясь руками в плечи Куроо:

— Почему ты все время…

— Целую тебя на улице?

— Делаешь это так далеко от квартиры.

Глаза Куроо распахнулись от удивления — все еще с огромными в тенистом полумраке зрачками, так красиво, — а потом он вжал Кея в шершавый ствол снова, протолкнув ладонь под затылок, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как поддаться этому упрямому и жадному рту, сильнее впиваясь пальцами в плечи.

Опомнился он только, когда понял, что не просто прижимается к Куроо, а нетерпеливо подается бедрами навстречу, и от каждого движения хочется тихо застонать. Он давно уже не держал и не держался за Куроо, а гладил его по загривку, то и дело забираясь пальцами за ворот рубашки.

Руки пришлось убрать. Куроо тоже замер, но ладонь с пояса Кея не убрал, мягко сжимая и разжимая ее в ритме разогнавшегося пульса. Кажется, не ему одному было непросто остановиться.

— Если бы на улице сейчас было темно… — проговорил Куроо над его ухом, предлагая Кею додумать самому.

— Все закончилось бы так же, — уверенно ответил он.

Куроо поднял голову. В его взгляде мелькнула та невыносимая смесь любопытства и упрямства, которая значила обычно: «уверен?» или даже «спорим?». Но пока до темноты было далеко, и Кей, мельком оглядев их обоих, взял Куроо за руку и потянул обратно на каменную дорожку.

Воздух, который несколько минут назад был прохладным, теперь казался душным, густым, но он все равно вдохнул глубоко, сохраняя в памяти этот момент: солнце, приглушенный гул города, белоснежные до рези в глазах оконные ставни, ведущую вверх старую лестницу, к которой тянется через соседний забор разросшийся кустарник. Тепло ладони Куроо и короткое легкое поглаживание, от которого одновременно легко и тревожно.

— Расскажи? Про поездку.

Кей поморщился — рассказчик из него был так себе.

— Ничего особенного. Город небольшой, центр можно обойти за день. Я растянул на три, — звучало, наверное, немного по-снобски от провинциала, но ведь так оно и было. — Ганновер ведь отстраивали заново после войны, и он весь одинаковый — ну, почти весь; разные балконы и цвет фасада, но по сути все здания типовые. Интересно выглядит то, что построено до сороковых или уже в новом веке.

— Но ведь что-то тебе понравилось? — сам Куроо, без сомнения, находил что-то интересное в любом месте, где оказывался.

— Там много любопытных уличных скульптур: и классики, и абстрактных. Есть кинетические — стальные шары и пластины, которые вращаются от ветра. Идея довольно бесполезная, правда — я так и не нашел, к чему ее применить, да и надоедает быстро.

— Я видел такие — они все, по сути, как обычный кинетический маятник, — Куроо исхитрился показать одной рукой знакомую едва ли не с детства штуку, — только большой и сложный. Или как китайские ветряные колокольчики. Говорят, это архитектура будущего — непрерывно двигающиеся здания, которые сами будут вырабатывать энергию. Не хочешь заняться?

— Если когда-нибудь у меня будет время на реальную архитектуру. Пока более вероятно, что прямо посреди нашего уикенда мне позвонит Дайчи, и…

— Я утоплю твой телефон в Сене.

— Только если вдруг захочешь поплавать.

Куроо фыркнул, ничуть не испугавшись перспективы.

— Еще что-нибудь интересное в Ганновере?

— Старые церкви. Я не католик, так что никакого религиозного трепета, просто это приятный глазу минимализм после пестрых жилых кварталов и фахверка.

Куроо покосился на него:

— Не католик, значит. А кто?

— Ты мне расскажи, — пожал плечами Кей. Наблюдательность Куроо была одним из его самых сильных профессиональных качеств, и он наверняка знал о Кее больше, чем тот говорил. Может, и больше, чем тот сам о себе знал.

— Ну… я не видел в твоей квартире ни алтаря, никакой другой атрибутики, значит, ты в любом случае не особо религиозен. Ты из традиционной, но не слишком, семьи, так что я бы сказал, что… немного буддист, немного синтоист, как большинство.

Кей кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд:

— Да, наверное. Я за рациональное сочетание.

— Рациональное? То есть, в ёкаев не веришь?

— Скорее, я им не доверяю.

Куроо довольно рассмеялся.

— Тогда следи за бумажником. Мы подошли к торговому кварталу.

Кей оглянулся — улица и правда стала уже, но не сама по себе, а из-за палаток с сувенирами, стоек уличных художников и крошечных столиков кафе. Людей тоже прибавилось, как будто они стекались сюда с разных сторон по таким же улицам, как та, по которой пришли они с Куроо.

— Хочешь что-нибудь на память? Магнитики, пейзаж на скорую руку? — Куроо огляделся растерянно, как будто забыл, что бывает так много людей.

— Не думаю, — какой-нибудь пасторальный пейзаж понравился бы матери, но вокруг были только тридцать шесть видов на Эйфелеву башню.

— Зайти в кафе не предлагаю, Бокуто убьет меня, если я привезу тебя сытым.

Есть и не хотелось. Куроо настоял, чтобы они съели по крепу — тонкому кружевному блину с яблоком, — прежде чем ехать на Монмартр, и теперь даже витрины кондитерских не вызывали любопытства, хотя там наверняка можно было найти что-то стоящее. Зато на другой стороне обнаружилась палатка с открытками и плакатами, где, кроме обычных туристических видов, висели репродукции старых афиш. Куроо тоже заметил, подошел и остановился под афишей с черным лохматым котом, нагло и самодовольно глядящим на зрителя. Постоял, приглядываясь, а потом, видимо, признав родственника — сходство и правда было поразительное, — достал телефон и сделал снимок на его фоне.

— Что? — спросил он, столкнувшись с Кеем взглядом. — Я же турист, мы все время делаем сэлфи.

— Только турист? Я думал, ты уже почти местный житель.

Куроо явно хорошо знал этот район, как и Латинский квартал, по которому они гуляли вчера. А еще Кей понятия не имел, где тот живет постоянно, если вообще было такое место.

— Нет. Хотя приезжаю часто, — он убрал телефон и снова шагнул ближе, легко задевая ладонь Кея своей. — Отсюда не видно, но если спускаться по другой стороне холма, проходишь мимо старых виноградников. Я снимал квартиру напротив, когда приехал первый раз.

— На Монмартре? — Кей посмотрел выразительно. — Почему не на площади Согласия?

Куроо легко пихнул его плечом:

— Тут не везде так пафосно. И так дорого, как возле Мулен Ружа. Я прилетел через год после выпуска, денег было немного, но в той квартире я прожил несколько месяцев. Она была… довольно своеобразной, правда, — Куроо забавно наморщил нос, как всегда, когда что-то одновременно забавляло и раздражало его, — крошечная и без кухни, как малометровки в Токио. А ванная еще меньше — проще было выйти на улицу и вылить на себя воды, чем забраться туда.

Кей спрятал смешок в ладони, представив такую картину что в Париже, что в Токио.

— После выпуска из университета? То есть ты все-таки учился?

Было любопытно, чему. Он видел Куроо и биржевым брокером, и врачом, и барменом, и HR-ом, и любая профессия подходила ему, но ни одна не описывала полностью.

Куроо поднял брови в наигранном удивлении:

— Неужели за все время, что мы знакомы, Савамура ни разу не позорил меня студенческими байками? Он настоящий друг! Мои моральные устои чуть пониже, так что я непременно расскажу тебе парочку, — он подмигнул Кею и кивнул на улицу, ведущую в сторону от торговой площади, — чуть позже.

Кей поднял взгляд. Над крышами домов возвышался купол Сакре-Кёр.

Через пару кварталов они оказались у стен базилики, на самой вершине холма. Кей сказал правду: церкви интересовали его в основном как памятники архитектуры, а не религии, но даже так зрелище впечатляло. Фасад базилики был светлым и довольно скромным по сравнению с тем, как, Кей уже знал, могли украсить собор; арочные узкие окна, фигурные карнизы, барельефы в нишах над входом отсылали к византийскому стилю, и все же смотрелись сдержанно, не помпезно. Самыми заметными украшениями были колонны и две фигуры всадников, смотрящих на город с высоты своих постаментов.

Скамеек поблизости видно не было, поэтому, спустившись по лестнице к смотровой площадке, они просто сели на ступеньки, как и многие вокруг. Вид был, что надо — казалось, у подножия холма лежал весь Париж.

Город был невысоким, его центр, по крайней мере, — Кей понимал, что на самом деле видел сейчас далеко не все. Время близилось к закату, и теплый свет заливал крыши и светлые стены домов, подгоняя их все под одну цветовую гамму. Только башня Монпарнас справа выбивалась из общей картины, как выбивалась всегда и на любом фото, с какой бы стороны ни снимали — неуместная среди старого города, как дефект на снимке.

— Странно выглядит, да? — Куроо, как оказалось, смотрел в ту же сторону.

— Неуместно. Нужно было или строить хотя бы квартал таких, или не строить и эту.

— Говорят, с ее верхних этажей лучший вид на город, — он фыркнул. — В том числе и потому, что ее саму не видно.

Кей закатил глаза:

— Не вина здания, что люди не подумали, как оно будет смотреться, когда его достроят.

— Ты заступаешься за здание?

— Оно напоминает мне меня в средней школе, — сказал он, сам не зная, зачем. Куроо сидел рядом расслабленный, умиротворенный, не поглощающий жадно информацию извне, с которой кто знает, что потом будет делать — он просто смотрел, и слушал, и говорил, и Кею тоже хотелось просто говорить и слушать. — Я примерно так же возвышался над одноклассниками на общих фото.

— О-о-о, — протянул Куроо, — так ты, значит, всегда был высоким?

— Лет с двенадцати, — Кей хорошо помнил тот год, когда вытянулся едва ли не за месяц и обогнал в росте всю параллель. В тот год они познакомились с Тадаши.

— Это мило.

— Что именно?

— Ну, если ты вырос резко, то не сразу привык, наверное? Готов поспорить, управляться с этими бесконечными ногами сперва было непросто. И ты был как неловкий олененок — нет, прости — как молодой олень!

Что за чушь он нес? Кей готов был спрятаться куда-нибудь от смущения, но вместо этого без размаха пихнул Куроо локтем — за насмешку.

— Я был, как торчащая из аквариума коряга, и чувствовал себя так же. Хватит ржать.

— Я серьезен! И я серьезно очарован, — Куроо все еще хихикал, мерзкий лгун, но смотрел с такой неожиданной нежностью, что спрятаться захотелось еще сильнее.

Кей снова повернулся к панораме города, подставляя лицо закатным лучам, хотя наверняка его щеки были розовыми и так.

Пару секунд спустя Куроо опустил голову ему на плечо — просто и осторожно, и от этого места к кончикам пальцев хлынуло тепло. Шеи коснулись жесткие пряди. Забавно: то, что сперва казалось продуманной укладкой, вычурной и авангардной, на самом деле было ужасным утренним бардаком и попыткой его исправить. Жесткие и непослушные волосы Куроо слеживались за ночь во что-то невообразимое, что совсем немного получалось подправить горячей водой и воском. 

Хотелось запустить пальцы в челку надо лбом Куроо и растрепать, разобрать на пряди, хотя на улице Кей никогда себе такого не позволял.

Раздался звук входящего сообщения, потом еще несколько подряд, и Куроо, не отстраняясь, вытянул из кармана мобильный.

— Бо предлагает встретиться с ними в ресторане через час. Нам подходит?

Кей хмыкнул неопределенно-утвердительно — уходить прямо сейчас не хотелось, но ведь не будут они сидеть здесь всю ночь?

— Окей, значит, посидим еще немного, а потом возьмем такси.

— Надо будет заехать, переодеться?

— Зачем? У Бокуто нет дресс-кода, не надо ничему соответствовать. И ты прекрасно выглядишь, дорогой.

— Спасибо, — фыркнул он и, не удержавшись, добавил протяжно-язвительно, — дорогой.

— Рад что ты, наконец, признал наш союз, — серьезно кивнул Куроо и, извернувшись, посмотрел на него снизу вверх. — Я запомню этот день.

Кей коротко глянул на него в ответ.

Он тоже запомнит; не глупой перепалкой и взаимными подначками, но одним на двоих городом, тем, как щедро Куроо делился всем, что было ему дорого: местами, людьми, воспоминаниями. Просто Париж был хорош, Кей не зря хотел однажды побывать здесь; Париж Куроо — был уникален. Было очень любопытно, что еще он успеет узнать и увидеть в этом городе прежде, чем поезд увезет их в Лондон.

«Шуэт» и правда оказался довольно демократичным — на летней веранде сидели гости в джинсах, девушки в легких платьях, Кей даже заметил кого-то в сланцах.

И все-таки это был ресторан: столики на комфортном расстоянии друг от друга, идеально отглаженные скатерти, официанты в форме, которая на каждом сидела как положено. Кей ожидал чего-то яркого до несуразности, даже кичливого, но интерьер был спокойным: темное дерево и бамбук, светлая обивка мебели, бумажные перегородки для большей уединенности — дань традиционному японскому стилю.

Администратор провел их через весь зал, к дальней стене, и Бокуто поднялся навстречу, едва увидел их.

— Вы приехали! Класс, — он коротко стиснул Куроо в крепких объятиях и хлопнул по спине. — Я боялся, что Тецу утащит тебя куда-нибудь в Нант.

За два дня они едва ли успели посмотреть Париж, но опасения Бокуто имели основание — вся эта поездка была отличным тому подтверждением. Так что Кей уточнил только:

— Почему Нант?

— Не знаю, — Бокуто отпустил Куроо и неожиданно поймал в такую же крепкую хватку Кея. Сжал и отпустил, оставляя после себя ощущение локального землетрясения. — Вдруг там сегодня особенно хорошая погода? Или вам захотелось прокатиться на поезде.

— Чем для этого плох Евростар? — Акааши ограничился рукопожатием, и Кей был ему за это благодарен.

Он опустился в свободное кресло рядом и потянулся к стоящему на столе кувшину с водой и лимоном, но появившийся из ниоткуда официант его опередил.

— Итак, — начал Бокуто, едва усевшись в кресло, — ты хочешь выбрать сам или я могу сделать сюрприз?

Сюрпризы Кей не любил, но выбирать тоже не хотелось, даже если гостеприимство Бокуто включало в себя англоязычное меню.

— Оно не должно шевелиться или истекать кровью, — наконец решился Кей.

Бокуто с довольным видом сложил вместе ладони.

— Но оно может быть сырым?

Кей поднял бровь — он же японец, конечно, еда могла быть сырой.

— Главное, чтобы по тарелке не ползало.

Память услужливо подкинула воспоминания об ужине с клиентами в корейском ресторане год назад, и Кей торопливо потянулся за своим стаканом. Повезло, что он тогда только сопровождал Дайчи, а тот обладал завидным пищевым бесстрашием — шевелящиеся на тарелке осьминожьи щупальца до сих пор стояли перед глазами.

— Евростар плох тем, что он только завтра, хотя вид из окна хорош, — Куроо спокойно подхватил отброшенную было в сторону нить разговора. — Но мы никуда не уезжали. Гуляли по Монмартру.

— Неплохой выбор. Вы же впервые в Париже?

Кей кивнул. Не считая одной пересадки в Шарль-де-Голле пару лет назад, он вообще впервые был во Франции.

Акааши продолжил:

— Монмартр был первым местом, в которое я отправился, когда приехал сюда. Он немного… слишком романтизирован, как и большинство известных мест здесь, но атмосфера и правда особенная.

— Монмартр? Я думал, ты больше в тот район ни ногой, — Бокуто закончил давать какие-то указания официанту и развернулся к ним всем корпусом.

— Почему?

— Бо, нет, — прозвучало одновременно с его вопросом, и это делало возможный рассказ еще интереснее.

— Почему? Это отличная история, Кейджи, расскажи!

Куроо закатил глаза, но не спорил всерьез, только рукой махнул.

— Этой истории уже много лет, Куроо-сану наверняка удалось победить все неприятные воспоминания, — усмехнулся Акааши. — Но это и правда было забавно. Одним прекрасным летним вечером, три или даже четыре года назад, Куроо-сан позвонил мне с неожиданной просьбой. Котаро тогда улетел к семье, а у меня было полно работы, и я как раз собирал вещи, чтобы утром поехать в предместье, порисовать с натуры, и тут где-то к полуночи раздался звонок. Куроо-сан сказал — дальше почти прямая цитата, — что неподалеку от Северного Вокзала неожиданно остался без кошелька, и не мог бы я, пожалуйста, приехать за ним?

Кей не смог сдержать пораженного смешка, когда повернулся и увидел Куроо, картинно разводящего руками. Это что, всерьез? Когда он спрашивал Куроо о личном опыте в нелегком деле карманников, он имел в виду не это.

— И вы поехали?

— Я поехал. К тому моменту я уже взял в аренду мопед, чтобы утром не тратить на это время, так что такси решил не вызывать и просто поехал на нем.

Аренда мопедов тут явно была очень популярна, Кей еще вчера заметил — как и то, что человеку с ростом выше среднего даже за рулем должно быть не очень удобно, не то, что сзади. То, к чему все шло, выглядело просто восхитительно.

— Мопеды удобны на узких улицах, но не очень быстры, поэтому к тому моменту, как я добрался, Куроо-сан успел выяснить, какова длина улицы Демарке широким и мелким шагом и как надолго можно растянуть одну чашку американо в кафе, если пить строго по одному глотку.

Вежливая насмешка, звучащая в каждом слове Акааши, была медом для ушей. Куроо, судя по беззлобному фырканью, тоже не прочь был посмеяться над собой трехлетней давности.

— Расскажи, как вы приехали! — у Бокуто, видимо, была своя любимая часть рассказа.

— Из-за роста Куроо-сана и его впечатляющей страсти к узким брюкам мы немного напоминали саранчу на колесах. Поэтому добрались без приключений, но, когда затормозили возле дома, с мопеда Куроо-сан свалился — наше отражение в витрине так его захватило, что он растерял координацию.

Кей глянул на него, приподняв бровь и едва заглушив до ухмылки рвущийся наружу смех. И это Куроо предлагал ему изобразить вчера по дороге в студию? Кей бы отправил его на пассажирское место, без вариантов.

Бокуто вовсю веселился. Акааши был серьезнее, но щурился довольно, и уголки губ заметно кривились в улыбке.

— Ты отомстил мне за поздний звонок, — укоряюще всхлипнул Куроо, утирая слезы, — мопедом и своим диваном в студии! Они оба — для карликов.

— Я приехал за тобой ночью в трущобы, — напомнил ему Акааши. — Ты бы еще из пригорода позвонил. И у меня прекрасный диван. Как раз, чтобы хозяева могли отдохнуть, а гости — не задерживались.

— Как негостеприимно, — патетично вздохнул Куроо.

Его хитрый прищур не мог не навести на очевидную мысль: Кей был уверен, что очарования Куроо хватило бы, чтобы убедить любого, даже пешехода, помочь ему добраться в нужное место, и тем не менее, он позвонил Акааши. Не для того ли, чтобы выяснить, приедет ли тот?

Что за дурацкая привычка все время проверять чужие границы.

Из-за перегородки появился официант с большим блюдом на подносе. На ледяной крошке по спирали были выложены раскрытые устрицы, в центре стояло несколько соусников и блюдо с дольками лимона.

— Все, как ты сказал: они живые, но не уползут и не кинутся в лицо, обещаю, — оскалился Бокуто.

Кей поморщился — он не был каким-то деревенщиной и знал, как едят устриц и чего от них ждать. В теории.

Куроо первый потянулся к блюду и подхватил раковину двумя пальцами, избавив Кея от необходимости оживлять эти знания в памяти.

— Красный соус острее, светлый — мягче. Но сначала лучше попробуй просто с лимоном.

— Мы добавляем в винный соус немного соевого — не классика, но вкус интереснее, — Бокуто перемешивал содержимое раковины ножом. — А белый хотели сделать на рыбном бульоне, но он слишком сильный получается, устриц вообще не чувствуешь.

— На кухне все еще Джиро командует? — Куроо запрокинул голову, выпивая содержимое раковины, и Кей даже не знал, что хуже — пальцы Куроо, аккуратно, но крепко держащие ее за края, или его открытая шея с движущимся кадыком.

Ужасное блюдо. Так, что же он делал… точно: устрица, нож, лимон.

— Конечно. Я не знаю, что буду делать, если он решит уйти, — наверное, схвачу ресторан и побегу следом, — Бокуто повернулся к нему, и Кей постарался сосредоточиться на его словах. — Джиро — наш шеф-повар, итальянец с тайскими корнями. Понимает меня с полуслова. Обожает французскую кухню, но не думает, знаешь, что все остальное, что есть в мире — хуже.

— И выслушивает все твои идеи, — кивнул Куроо умиленно.

— Да! И не смотрит на меня как на идиота, когда я говорю, что хочу посыпать дораду приправой для риса.

Кей не понимал ничего в приправах — он вообще слабо разбирался в кулинарии. Куроо потянулся за следующим моллюском и долькой лимона, и только представив тот жест, с которым он выжмет из нее сок, Кей едва не посыпал себя льдом из чаши. Он перевел взгляд выше и наткнулся сначала на кривоватую улыбку, а потом — на прямой взгляд Куроо с насмешливо приподнятыми бровями. Понял, значит. Ну, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

Кей подхватил со стола слегка запотевший бокал белого вина, предложенного к устрицам, и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Наверное, непросто было найти такого лояльного к экспериментам шефа. Мне показалось, французы немного… консервативны.

— Ты имеешь в виду, немного снобы? Ты не прав, — махнул рукой Бокуто и вздохнул. — Не немного — они ужасные снобы во всем, что касается еды, если это не джанк. Я чувствовал себя паршивой овцой на собственной кухне, когда нанял местного повара!..

Оказалось, ресторанная жизнь Бокуто была полна приключений и невзгод. Оказалось, что тонкие летние карго, которые Куроо выбрал сегодня, совсем не приглушают ощущений. Кей стянул с ноги мокасин и осторожно провел стопой по его голени, стараясь, чтобы со стороны это ребячество не было заметно, и Куроо тут же выпрямился и замер, будто прислушиваясь. Нога скользнула вниз, Кей подцепил пальцами край штанины и коснулся горячей щиколотки, надавил легонько. Ох, уж это парижское лето — совсем никаких преград между людьми.

— ...с облегчением, когда мы разбежались. И к лучшему, да? Тецу?

— А? — вид у Куроо был забавный — как будто ему приходилось в уме решать сложную математическую задачу. Жаль, что он пропустил историю про Бокуто в поисках родственной кулинарной души — тот был отличным рассказчиком. Впрочем, Куроо наверняка ее слышал.

— Что-то не так? — Бокуто обеспокоенно нахмурился.

— Нет, я… — Кей снова скользнул пальцами вверх по голени, и Куроо запнулся буквально на секунду, а потом улыбнулся виновато. — Просто что-то не в то горло попало.

— Лимонный сок, наверное, — в голосе Акааши не было ни капли обеспокоенности. Он отодвинул от себя тарелку с ровной стопкой пустых раковин и насмешливо глянул на Куроо, затем на Кея поверх своего бокала.

Оказаться пойманным было немного стыдно — Кей был уверен, что не привлекал к ним внимания, — и одновременно хотелось выкинуть что-нибудь глупое. Кей замер между этих двух эмоций, стараясь не делать резких движений.

— Ох, — усмехнулся Бокуто, — ну, ты водички попей?

— Да, — Куроо подхватил со стола стакан и немного съехал вниз по спинке кресла. Сделал глоток и продолжил с едва заметной хрипотцой в голосе: — Устрицы, оказывается, совсем не безобидны. Коварны, можно сказать.

— Французская кухня полна сюрпризов, — согласился Кей и поставил свой немного опустевший бокал на стол, скользнул по нему кончиками пальцев, собирая скопившуюся на стенках влагу.

— Не пеняй на этих безобидных малышек, если сам витаешь в облаках, — закатил глаза Бокуто, и Кей не удержался от смешка, глядя, как Куроо насквозь фальшиво дуется. Тот поймал его взгляд и легко толкнул под столом коленом.

Стол накрыли заново: теперь посередине стояло огромное вытянутое блюдо с половиной большой рыбины, запеченной под овощами с каким-то темным соусом. Пахло аппетитно — Кей бы сказал, что даши, и еще чем-то пряным, так что он со вздохом выпрямился и чуть отодвинулся от Куроо. Тот, казалось, посмотрел в ответ с благодарностью.

— Не теряю надежды, что ты когда-нибудь попробуешь здесь мясо, но днем привезли эту красотку, и я просто не мог вас разлучить, — рассмеялся Бокуто, когда им поменяли приборы — само собой, любовь Куроо к рыбе не была для него секретом.

Сам Кей был равнодушен и к рыбе, и к еде в целом, кроме, разве что, домашних воскресных завтраков в приступе ностальгии. И все-таки стоило отдать Бокуто должное: готовили здесь хорошо. Необычно — Кей никогда не видел, чтобы рыбу накрывали таким плотным слоем овощей, или чтобы использовали так много лука, — и одновременно с этим было во вкусе что-то неуловимо знакомое. Почти успокаивающее, хотя Кей и так не сказал бы, что нервничал. Возможно, все дело было в специях.

— Она прекрасна, — вздохнул Куроо рядом. Он подцепил с тарелки еще кусочек плотного, но нежного мяса и отправил в рот, довольно прижмурившись. Истинный гедонист, Куроо обладал удивительной способностью получать удовольствие от любой самой обыденной мелочи — вкусного ужина, удачной шутки, вовремя раздавшегося телефонного звонка, прохладной подушки под разгоряченной щекой. Он отдавался этому удовольствию полностью, без остатка, и наблюдать за этим можно было вечно, как за водой или огнем. — Ради этого стоило бы приехать даже из Нанта.

— Это правда, — согласился Кей, вспоминая о приличиях. — Очень вкусно, спасибо за хлопоты.

Улыбка Бокуто в ответ на такую простую похвалу могла бы осветить весь зал.

— Сильнейший ас, прекрасный ресторатор — и ты продолжаешь открывать в себе таланты, друг мой, — продолжил Куроо хитро. — За чем таким любопытным мы застали вас вчера? Ты наконец попробовал себя в роли натурщика?

— Да. Кейджи нарисует меня, — яркость лампочки по имени Бокуто перевалила за тысячу ватт, а тон стал хвастливым, хоть он, кажется, и пытался сдержаться. — То есть, он и раньше рисовал, но теперь — красками, на холсте.

Кей с трудом представлял себе такую модель, как Бокуто — хотя бы потому, что тот не замирал на месте ни секунды: он размахивал руками, подавался вперед, крутился на месте даже сейчас, в кресле, а его подвижная мимика заставляла выражение лица меняться каждую секунду. Они с Акааши были удивительно контрастны даже в этом — тот подолгу находился в одной расслабленной позе, потом плавно менял ее и ни единым жестом не привлекал к себе внимания, если не хотел.

Куроо улыбнулся тепло:

— Если сможешь сидеть и не двигаться хотя бы минут по пятнадцать за раз — нас ждет шедевр.

— Ну, я… — улыбка Бокуто стала смущенной. — Я стараюсь, да.

— Котаро — прекрасная модель, — удивительно, но единственным, кто здесь не сомневался в способностях Бокуто, был совсем не Бокуто. Акааши перевел на него взгляд буквально на секунду, прежде чем снова посмотреть на них с Куроо, но этого мгновения хватило, чтобы Кей почувствовал себя свидетелем чего-то очень личного, даже интимного. — Мне очень повезло.

— Тогда успех обеспечен, — улыбнулся Куроо еще шире, — потому что в твоем таланте я не сомневаюсь. И все еще рассчитываю однажды стать гостем на личной выставке.

Акааши неожиданно нахмурился в ответ на похвалу.

— У меня много другой работы.

— Я и не предлагаю провести ее прямо сейчас, но ведь бывают перерывы между заказами.

— Бывают. Только зачем тратить время на то, что изначально того не стоит? — легкая атмосфера за столом улетучивалась с каждой секундой. Все это напоминало давний спор, который Акааши явно не нравилось затевать снова.

— Стоит, — уверенно возразил Куроо, игнорируя очевидные намеки, и Кей не понимал его упрямства. — И времени, и сил, и денег. Почему ты так относишься к своим работам?

— Я отношусь к ним адекватно их ценности. Может, у меня и есть талант, но он в другом, и выставок не предполагает, — Акааши скрестил руки на груди. — Ценю твою поддержку, но…

— Ты правда хорош, — вскинул ладони Куроо, как будто сдаваясь, но на самом деле стоял на своем, — в том, что ты делаешь. И можешь всю жизнь провести, рисуя не свои картины. Но ты правда этого хочешь?

Была у Куроо странная привычка — все время испытывать чужое терпение и нервы, проверять реакции, будто натяжение струн, даже если все и так звучало нормально. Кажется, это не всегда кончалось хорошо.

— Какая разница, чего я хочу? Есть объективная реальность, — Акааши расцепил руки и подался вперед, теперь не закрываясь, а нападая, слова звучали отрывисто и резко. — И в ней не становишься лучше, примеряя на время чужую маску. В конце концов, ты — это просто ты.

— А этого мало?

— Парни, брейк, — хмуро оборвал их Бокуто, прежде чем Кей успел понять, свидетелем чего только что стал. Куроо, если и услышал в словах Акааши намек, то виду не подал — смотрел так же упрямо и недовольно. Акааши первым отвел взгляд. — Возьмите полотенца и разойдитесь по углам.

— Хорошая мысль, — Акааши прищелкнул пальцами — резкий, нервный жест, так не идущий его до этого спокойному облику, — и поднялся из-за стола. — Я отойду ненадолго.

Он поднялся из-за стола, рассеянно шаря по карманам, и шагнул в просвет между ширмами. Со своего места Кей видел, как он толкнул в сторону стеклянную дверь и вышел на веранду.

Куроо со вздохом откинулся на спинку, и его вид из воинственного стал просто расстроенным.

— Извини, — он покосился на Бокуто. — Ты знаешь, я на его стороне, но он такой упрямец! Хотя обычно до такого не доходит.

— Ты не в первый раз уговариваешь Акааши-сана показать свои работы?

Удивительным был не сам факт, но настойчивость Куроо. Обычно он не загружал себя тем, что не касалось его напрямую — мог пошутить или дать совет, но не больше.

Куроо кивнул:

— Ты поймешь, если увидишь — его авторские работы ничуть не хуже... репродукций. Они стоят того, чтобы быть увиденными.

— Это правда, — мягко и невесело улыбнулся Бокуто. — Он очень талантлив.

Кей не знал наверняка, насколько Бокуто разбирался в живописи, но уверенности в его словах должно было хватать не то, что на двоих — на целую волейбольную команду.

Тот повернулся к Куроо и продолжил серьезно:

— Кейджи правда устал за прошедшие пару месяцев, не доставай его.

— Я не специально, — Куроо снова поднял руки, на сей раз и правда примирительно. — Больше не буду. Поговори с ним сам как-нибудь?

Бокуто посмотрел на него, как на несмышленого ребенка.

— Иногда я начинаю с этого день. — Он потянул со стола бокал и добавил уверенно: — Просто нам всем нужен отпуск. Лондон пойдет на пользу, вот увидишь: пара отвязных ночей в «Будде», турне по барам, похмельное утро посреди Трафальгарской площади — и все напряжение как рукой снимет.

Кей почувствовал, как брови сами собой ползут вверх. Такой у них план, значит? Куроо тут же потянулся к нему и закрыл ладонями уши, но даже через эту преграду он прекрасно слышал его оглушительный смеющийся шепот:

— Спойлеры, Бо!

Акааши вернулся минут через десять, снова спокойный и невозмутимый, и от него едва заметно пахло табаком и прохладным вечерним воздухом.

Остаток вечера прошел без происшествий. За рыбой последовал десерт, за десертом — виски, а потом они, не сговариваясь, заказали по чашке эспрессо, чтобы взбодриться после сытного ужина и алкоголя. Несколько часов пролетели незаметно, и такси они вызвали уже глубоко за полночь. 

— Все нормально? — спросил у него Бокуто, когда они вышли на залитую теплым светом фонарей улицу. Здесь было не так шумно, как в районе, где поселились они с Куроо, но все же людей хватало, и двери большинства кафе и даже магазинов все еще были открыты. Кей обернулся на ресторан — Куроо придержал Акааши за локоть на выходе, и теперь они говорили о чем-то за толстым стеклом. — Об этом не волнуйся. Сегодня они больше не сцепятся.

Не то чтобы Кея вообще это волновало — в конце концов, он не собирался вмешиваться в отношения Куроо с друзьями.

— Такое часто случается?

— Не особенно, но бывает. Они в чем-то похожи, ты же заметил?

— Вы про способности к имитации? — осторожно уточнил Кей. Неважно, как много знал Бокуто обо всем, чем занимался Куроо, — его талант к перевоплощению было просто невозможно не заметить.

— Не только, — со значением ответил Бокуто. Потом пихнул его плечом легко. — Как минимум, они оба бывают ужасно упрямы. Надеюсь, это не помешало тебе получить удовольствие от ужина.

Дверь за спиной открылась, выпуская наружу Акааши и Куроо. Судя по тому, что первый был спокоен, а второй — цел, до чего-то они все же договорились. Кей мысленно вернулся к словам Бокуто; упрямство — далеко не первая черта, которая пришла бы ему в голову при мысли о Куроо. Сколько Кею еще предстоит о нем узнать?

Квартира встретила их оглушительной после шума улицы тишиной. Куроо прошел в спальню, не включая свет, и до слуха Кея донесся звук распахнувшейся балконной двери.

Когда он вышел следом, Куроо стоял, опершись руками на ограждение. В его позе, чуть сгорбленной спине и напряженных плечах проглядывала усталость, и Кей бездумно провел с нажимом ладонью вдоль позвоночника, прогоняя ее прочь. Куроо тут же прогнулся, подставился под прикосновение, как всегда охочий до ласки кот.

— Долгий вышел день, — признал он.

— Насыщенный, — согласился Кей. Коротко сжал ладонь на загривке Куроо и отпустил, встал рядом, глядя на горящие вдоль сквера фонари. — Расстроен?

Куроо в ответ красноречиво скривился.

— Скорее, просто не понимаю, как можно упускать возможность делать то, что тебе действительно хочется.

— А ты уверен, что Акааши-сан этого хочет?

— Абсолютно.

— Почему ты так настойчив? — спросил Кей о том, что зацепило его еще в ресторане. Куроо вообще любил выталкивать людей из привычного круга вещей, это он успел почувствовать на себе; Куроо вытряхивал его из привычной одежды, уводил от знакомого маршрута, подначивал и дразнил, заставляя чувствовать азарт и ужас от отсутствия почвы под ногами одновременно. Но на этот раз Куроо превзошел себя, а ведь ставки были выше — Акааши был его другом.

— Потому что мне не все равно.

— Настолько, что ты готов пойти на конфликт?

Куроо ненавидел ругаться — то ли потому, что это означало его провал, как манипулятора, то ли потому, что настолько редко оказывался в таких ситуациях, что не знал, что делать. Он становился одновременно злым и растерянным — Кей всего пару раз видел его таким, и в обоих случаях Куроо первым брал себя в руки, едва перейдя на крик.

— Не будет никакого конфликта — в конце концов, это его жизнь. К тому же, кое в чем Акааши прав: можно примерить чужую внешность или чужой почерк, но быть можно только собой.

— И это говорит первоклассный имитатор?

— Польщен твоей оценкой, как всегда, но имитировать — значит, казаться, а не становиться. Я получаю деньги за то, что талантливо перевоплощаюсь, но любая роль, даже самая интересная, временна, и перед тобой я — просто я. Вот и скажи мне, — Куроо смотрел прямо перед собой, но Кею казалось, что он все равно чувствует на себе его взгляд, — этого мало?

Кей не раз наблюдал за работой Куроо, и это всегда завораживало — не только во сне, но и в реальности; особенно в реальности. Куроо не нужна была чужая внешность, чтобы выдать себя за другого человека, чтобы получить от объекта ту реакцию, которая ему требовалась. Это не могло не наводить на мысль: а какой Куроо на самом деле и бывает ли он собой? И все, что Кей чувствует, глядя на него, — это реальность или результат очередной манипуляции?

И все же — здесь, в Париже, с ним был только Куроо; никакой работы, никаких масок. Это Куроо подставлял разгоряченное лицо ветру на набережной Сен-Мишель, смеялся над шутками Бокуто, запрокинув голову, тянул Кея за руку по узким улочкам — то держа крепко, как ребенок, то легко, ненавязчиво, как бы между прочим переплетя их пальцы. Это Куроо сидел рядом на ступеньках на вершине Монмартра, слушал его глупые истории и отвечал такими же дурацкими комплиментами, и у Кея замирало все внутри так же, как в Токио, стоило им встретиться взглядами.

Что бы ни привлекло его год назад, ни заставило ответить на язвительную подначку, сцепиться взглядами, смотреть, не отрываясь, и хотеть показать себя в ответ, чтобы на него так же, не отрываясь, смотрели — теперь это было уже не важно. Куроо, стоявший рядом и ждавший ответа, был тем, что Кею нужно было сейчас на самом деле.

— Думаю, — начал Кей и развернулся к Куроо всем корпусом, — этого даже с избытком.

Тот обернулся к нему удивленно, будто ничего уже не ожидал услышать, и Кей наклонился вперед, накрывая его губы своими. Невероятно, как он успел соскучиться по этому ощущению за каких-то несколько часов. По тому, как от первого же прикосновения все прочее становится неважным; запахи, звуки приглушаются, отодвигаются за пределы восприятия, и остается только Куроо — его запах, все время разный, но — только его, звук его сбившегося дыхания, густые непослушные волосы под пальцами.

У поцелуя был привкус кофе — легкий, почти эфемерный. Кей провел языком по нижней губе, толкнулся внутрь, желая то ли поймать его, то ли стереть, заменить собой, и Куроо ответил с тихим вздохом, впуская и без боя отдавая ведущую роль.

Даже уступая, Куроо провоцировал — а может, Кей просто оправдывал так свою жадность. Страстные, но короткие поцелуи украдкой в переулках не давали разрядки, а только подогревали желание, и Кей неожиданно почувствовал себя полным им до краев. Он притянул Куроо ближе за бедра, повел ладонями вверх по спине, горячей даже сквозь ткань рубашки — этой ужасной приталенной рубашки, под которую хотелось запустить руки еще днем, в скрывавшей их тени огромного дерева.

Куроо вжался в него всем телом с глухим довольным стоном, обнял за шею, целуя жарко, втягивая в рот его язык, а потом отстранился, и Кей поймал губами его тихий смех. Он знал за Куроо эту особенность — тот смеялся иногда от удовольствия, от резко накатившего возбуждения, когда мощный выброс гормонов в кровь заставал его врасплох, — и все равно легко укусил за нижнюю губу, собирая ладонями прошедшую по спине Куроо дрожь.

— Мне нравится твой настрой, — хрипло проговорил тот, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. — Что это было сегодня в ресторане?

— А что? — Кей совершенно точно не собирался смущаться по этому поводу. — Не тебе одному дразниться.

Куроо покачал головой, отстраняясь. Оглядел Кея всего сверху вниз, и в неверном тусклом освещении его глаза казались абсолютно черными. 

— Отпустишь меня в душ? День и правда был долгим, хочу смыть его с себя.

Вопрос не был формальным. Куроо был очевидно возбужден, и по тому, как он отзывался на прикосновения, как смотрел на губы Кея, как не убирал по-прежнему ладоней с его шеи, Кей знал: скажи он «нет», и Куроо никуда не пойдет.

Искушение не отпустить было велико; вместо этого его хотелось поцеловать снова, выдернуть, наконец, рубашку из-за пояса и провести ладонями по горячему твердому животу, может быть, толкнуть к стене и опуститься на колени — брать у такого Куроо в рот было особенным удовольствием. И все же, этим можно было не ограничиваться.

Он снова коротко прижался к губам Куроо и отстранился, выпустил из рук. Тот усмехнулся — то, насколько непросто Кею это далось, не ускользнуло от его внимания.

— Я быстро.

Оставшись на балконе один, Кей снова шагнул к ограждению и посмотрел вниз. На улице по-прежнему было людно: туристы, гуляющие парочки, компании студентов или старших школьников, ищущих развлечений. Кажется, этот район никогда не спал.

Запоздало в голову пришла мысль, что он был, по сути, почти на улице. Да, на пять этажей выше прохожих, отделенный от них источником света — высокими круглыми фонарями, — и частично закрытый кроной растущего рядом дерева, и все же он прекрасно их видел, а значит, можно было увидеть и его. Их с Куроо. Только что он целовал и лапал Куроо на оживленной улице с даже не риском, а вполне реальным шансом быть замеченными — и ему было совершенно, почти пугающе наплевать. Это даже заводило немного — в той степени, в какой заводила почти любая ситуация, включающая в себя Куроо и возможность к нему прикоснуться.

Тот и правда вернулся быстро — Кей успел только зажечь ночник в спальне и сбросить пиджак. Банных халатов здесь не было, а полотенце Куроо, видимо, счел недостаточным, потому что стоял в дверном проеме в белой простыне, наброшенной на манер тоги.

Ткань закрывала почти весь торс и ноги до колен, лежала свободно, не давая даже намека на силуэт, но от этого взгляд только сильнее цеплялся за открытые части — плечо, которым Куроо нарочито небрежно прислонился к косяку, рельефные голени, широкие ступни с выступающими сухожилиями.

— Тоже собираешься кому-то позировать?

— Не знаю, а стоит? — он оттолкнулся и подошел ближе, повел плечами, привлекая внимание, — как будто Кей мог сейчас смотреть куда-то еще. — Я мог бы пойти моделью в какой-нибудь класс живописи. Или скульптуры.

Не сказать, что Куроо будил в нем какие-то ассоциации с Древним Римом, но талант к завоеванию определенно был.

— Хочешь, чтобы на тебя смотрел десяток человек?

Кожа на сгибе локтя Куроо выглядела еще влажной после душа, и Кей бездумно потянулся, чтобы собрать эту влагу пальцами, но Куроо перехватил его за запястье.

— В этом смысл позирования, разве нет? — второй рукой он уперся Кею в грудь, тесня его к кровати. — Смотри, но не трогай.

Ну уж нет.

Почувствовав под коленями плотный край матраса, Кей опустился на него и утянул Куроо с собой за локоть, так, что тот забрался на него верхом, цепляясь за плечи.

— Тогда нахрен класс живописи.

Куроо расхохотался довольно, и Кей обхватил его за пояс, удерживая от падения. Простыня задралась, до середины открывая смуглые бедра; контраст светлой ткани и теплой, как солнцем поцелованной, кожи притягивал взгляд. Кей с нажимом провел по ней ладонью, собирая этот жар. Он раздевал Куроо медленно: стянул ткань сначала с плеча, затем с груди, обводя руками, губами, языком каждый открывшийся ему участок тела. Широкий разлет ключиц, жилистая шея, сухие, твердые мышцы, проступавшие под кожей, когда Куроо выгибался, подставляясь — хотелось коснуться каждого сантиметра, оставить след.

Всего три дня назад они лежали поперек кровати в токийской квартире Кея, переводя дыхание после того, как отметили окончание дела, а кажется, прошла вечность.

— Стоило все-таки заглянуть в Лувр, — фыркнул Куроо хрипло. — Там есть зал… тактильный, можно трогать скульптуры. Интересно, как бы ты… м-м-м, — Кей прижал зубами твердый сосок, обвел языком, и Куроо сильнее впился пальцами ему в плечи, комкая футболку, — прикасался к искусству…

Кею редко хотелось потрогать холодный гладкий мрамор или потускневшую от времени медь — в этом смысле скульптура оставляла его равнодушным. То ли дело Куроо — живой, текучий, как ртуть, горячий под пальцами настолько, что Кей, казалось, плавился рядом с ним.

В музее наверняка были выставлены копии — конечно, кто отдаст на растерзание настоящие античные скульптуры. Неинтересно. Сейчас у Кея в руках был оригинал.

— Можешь узнать прямо сейчас, — Кей обхватил руками его бедра, повел с силой вверх, сбивая ненужную уже простыню, вжал Куроо в себя, тут же чувствуя, насколько этого недостаточно.

— Балуешь меня, — во взгляде Куроо торжество мешалось с предвкушением. Он с готовностью подался пахом навстречу и даже не поморщился от наверняка неприятного контакта нежной кожи с джинсой. — Покажи.

Его мелькнувшую было ухмылку Кей тут же стер губами.

Все смешалось, завертелось; когда, казалось, всего секунду спустя он оторвался от Куроо, тот лежал под ним, раскинувшись, и на его шее, на груди медленно наливалась цветом дорожка засосов. Куроо умудрился стащить с него всю одежду, которая валялась вокруг как попало, и теперь не отрывал от него рук, выгибался всем телом, прижимаясь крепче.

— А ты, оказывается, варвар, — выдохнул он, облизывая губы, — вандал.

Судя по упирающемуся в живот Кея твердому члену, на самом деле Куроо был совсем не против.

— Мне… устыдиться? — он опустил ладонь вниз, обхватил ствол пальцами — легко, без нажима. — Перестать?

— Еще чего, — оскалился Куроо, толкаясь навстречу, и Кею под руку подкатился прохладный пластик.

Он выпрямился, глядя на тюбик смазки — откуда? Сам Кей вообще обо всем забыл, а Куроо и до вещей умудрился дотянуться?

— Прихватил с собой в душ, — ответил Куроо на незаданный вопрос, глядя на него мягко и чуть расфокусированно. — Но подумал, что с тобой будет интереснее.

Куроо принимал его пальцы жадно, нетерпеливо — один, потом второй, — подавался навстречу, хотя мышцы внутри сжимались туго-туго, а бедра, закинутые на бедра Кея, подрагивали от напряжения.

— Давай, — Куроо качнул ими снова, прикусив губу. — Не тяни.

Кей покачал головой:

— Торопишься.

Низ живота уже сводило от напряжения, но он только погладил Куроо по боку, успокаивая.

— Ерунда. Ты же знаешь, я могу быстрее.

Кей знал, что Куроо, когда хотел чего-то здесь и сейчас, мог не считаться с собственным телом. Но что бы он там ни говорил, Кей не был вандалом; он хотел не уничтожить, а присвоить.

— Мы не спешим.

Он добавил на пальцы еще смазки и обхватил второй рукой ни капли не опавший член Куроо, провел несколько раз вверх и вниз ладонью, с удовольствием наблюдая, как выделяются четче, напрягаясь, мышцы пресса. Головка была влажной и покраснела от прилившей крови, и Кей наклонился, обхватил ее губами, потирая отверстие кончиком языка.

— Еще и дразнишься, — со стоном выдохнул Куроо и толкнулся было бедрами вверх, но Кей удержал его и сам взял глубже, плавно, в такт движениям пальцев. — Так нечестно, детка, давай сильне-а-ах, да, давай еще!

Куроо расслабился, наконец, и Кей толкнулся пальцами сильнее, согнул их внутри, обводя подушечками простату и ловя захлебывающиеся стоны.

Было бы здорово заставить Куроо кончить так: раскрытым, толкающимся беспорядочно то в рот, то навстречу пальцам Кея, сжимающим простыни до белых костяшек, но самому Кею ни за что бы этого не хватило. Почувствовав, как Куроо вздрагивает крупно всем телом, как царапает короткими ногтями его плечо, Кей отстранился и убрал пальцы.

Куроо тут же перехватил член у основания, закусив губу. Он выглядел совершенно разобранным, размотанным от возбуждения: грудь часто вздымалась в такт сбившемуся дыханию, влажные пряди облепили лоб, взгляд, который он не отрывал от Кея, был совершенно черным и таким первобытно жадным, словно он готов был сожрать Кея целиком. От того, насколько взаимным было это желание, становилось неловко и одновременно — еще жарче.

Кей дотянулся до своего торчащего из кармана джинсов портмоне и вытащил оттуда пару презервативов, отбросив в сторону все остальное. Прикасаться к себе было почти неприятно — такими яркими и вместе с тем недостаточными были ощущения. Быстро раскатав резинку по члену, он снова поднял взгляд на Куроо:

— Готов?

Кей ожидал какой-нибудь очередной подколки, но Куроо только кивнул несколько раз и сильнее согнул ноги в коленях, раскрываясь перед ним. Кей прижался головкой ко входу и позволил себе замереть так на несколько мгновений, глядя, как ходит ходуном грудь Куроо, как тот пытается задержать дыхание — и не может. Кей поймал его взгляд и толкнулся внутрь, выбивая вместо выдоха громкий ликующий стон.

Куроо сжал его плотно, не давая шевельнуться, и Кей осторожно вышел — только чтобы толкнуться снова, до конца. Внутри было так восхитительно тесно, что он почти не мог удержаться, подождать — бедра словно двигались сами собой. Мелкими несдержанными толчками он вбивался в Куроо, слушая его короткие оборванные стоны, чувствуя, как тот подается навстречу, пытаясь принять еще, больше.

Вокруг был только Куроо, ничего, кроме Куроо. Чистый терпкий запах его пота и возбуждения, его стоны и всхлипы, его великолепное тело, бьющееся, выгибающееся перед Кеем дугой, так, что невозможно не накрыть ладонью твердый живот, не провести вверх по груди до самой шеи, собирая крупную дрожь. Куда там тактильным галереям — Куроо под пальцами был разом водой и металлом, каменным и податливым, подстраивался, ластился и не отрывал от Кея взгляда, словно цеплялся так за реальность.

Чувствуя, как в поясницу плеснуло жаром скорой разрядки, Кей потянулся ладонью к члену Куроо, но тот вцепился в его руку пальцами и отвел в сторону, мотая головой:

— Рано. Я могу… хочу еще, давай, пожалуйста. Кей…

Звук собственного имени, дразнящий и просящий, словно разбил что-то внутри. Кей подался вперед, сбиваясь с ритма, и впился поцелуем в рот Куроо, вылизывая, чувствуя на языке вибрацию от его стонов. Оторвался, ловя его расфокусированный взгляд, заставил поднять ногу выше, почти укладывая себе на плечо, и толкнулся снова, еще и еще, глядя, как Куроо выламывает под ним и чувствуя, как предает собственное лицо. В душном мареве оргазма Кей едва уловил, как Куроо на этот раз сам толкнул вниз его ладонь. Он обхватил его член, смял щепотью головку — и Куроо с криком кончил ему на пальцы, сжимая и утягивая за собой.

Утро встретило его теплым солнечным светом из-за штор и легким сквозняком, пробежавшим по ступням. Кей перевернулся на спину, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. В квартире было тихо, не считая будничного уличного шума из приоткрытого балкона, совсем теплый и слабый ветер не приносил прохлады — кажется, они здорово проспали, и воздух снаружи уже успел разогреться.

Куроо в комнате не было. Кей прикрыл глаза снова, прислушиваясь: Куроо не было, зато был запах — терпкий, бодрящий…

— Ты ходил за кофе? — спросил он, когда из коридора донеслись шаги, а запах стал отчетливее.

— Доброе утро, — ответил Куроо с улыбкой в голосе, и Кей открыл глаза. Тот стоял в дверях с чашкой в руке: босой, лохматый, в потертых джинсах. — Я его сварил. На кухне есть кофеварка, и даже нашелся пакет с зернами, который я оставил в прошлый раз. И еще вот это.

Он потряс небольшим черным прямоугольником, зажатым в другой руке. Кей сел и зашарил по постели, пытаясь найти свои очки и перестать видеть абстракции. Пока он надевал их, Куроо подошел ближе и протянул ему чашку и то, что при приближении оказалось матовой картонной коробкой и тисненной «H» на крышке.

— Что это? — спросил Кей, отхлебнув кофе. Крепкий, немного подслащенный — то, что нужно.

Куроо растянулся рядом на животе, положив ладони под щеку.

— Конфеты, вроде бы. Может, комплимент от хозяина, может, от прошлых жильцов. В любом случае, больше на них никто не претендует, так что, думаю, мы можем их съесть.

Кей повертел коробку в руках, подцепил ногтем голографическую наклейку. Шоколад был бы кстати — внутри понемногу начинал просыпаться голод, но подниматься и идти за завтраком даже в ближайшую пекарню сил пока не было.

Конфет было немного: шесть аккуратных пирамидок в ворохе бумажной упаковки. Пока Кей разглядывал маленькие похожие на трюфели пики, Куроо подцепил одну пальцами:

— Я попробую первый, моя подозрительная царица, — и отправил в рот. Медленно и с чувством растер шоколад по нёбу, замер, а потом рухнул на кровать, ненатурально вывалив язык.

Кей закатил глаза — не было ничего особенного в том, что он с подозрением относился к еде, происхождения которой не знал.

— Неплохо, — Куроо облизнулся, потом — облизал пальцы. Кей проследил взглядом за этим движением. Не то чтобы хотелось чего-то: они спали, по ощущениям, пару часов, тело было тяжелым и ленивым, полным сытой истомы. Если он чего сейчас и хотел — это допить кофе и упасть обратно на постель. И все же взгляд тянулся к Куроо как намагниченный, а память безотчетно сохраняла эту картинку, как и сотни других, и откладывала поглубже. — И безопасно. Проверено.

— Будь в этом реальная необходимость — я бы подождал часа два. 

Конфеты и правда были неплохими — не приторными и не слишком горькими, с какой-то неявной фруктовой кислинкой. Вкус напоминал что-то, но ассоциация никак не желала оформиться до конца.

— Не пойму, туда что-то добавлено?

Куроо приподнял коробку и посмотрел на наклейку на обороте.

— Сублимированная малина, — прочитал он и упал обратно. — Ее высушивают и растирают в порошок, такой мелкий, что на языке не чувствуется, а вкус есть.

В Японии готовили такие десерты — как и любые, вообще существующие в природе, — но всегда с белым шоколадом или кремом, чтобы сыграть на цвете. Здесь же, и правда, ни цвет, ни текстура не выдавали секрета — только вкус.

— Идеальная аллегория, — Кей потер пальцы друг о друга, с неудовольствием отмечая легкую липкость, а потом облизал их по примеру Куроо.

— Чего? — тот глянул на него с любопытством.

— Внедрения. Идею ведь необходимо расщепить до простейших ассоциаций, чтобы она прижилась. Она становится незаметной, но все-таки существует.

Он и сам не знал, почему в голову вдруг пришла эта мысль. Может, их работа никогда не давала расслабиться до конца: узнав о возможностях дримшеринга, от них сложно было абстрагироваться даже на время — не зря тотемы всегда были под рукой. А может, это был просто его беспокойный ум.

От внимательного взгляда пекло щеку, и Кей обернулся:

— Что?

Куроо молчал и смотрел серьезно, даже немного испытующе, будто пытался постичь разумом нечто невероятное, хотя в словах Кея не было ничего особенного. И все же в легком изгибе его губ, в едва наметившихся морщинках в уголках глаз таилась пока сдерживаемая улыбка.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, перекатившись на бок и подперев голову ладонью. — В Новом Орлеане в конце прошлого года проводили исследование — пытались понять, почему внедрение так редко срабатывает. Теория ведь понятна, и толковые специалисты по дримшерингу… не много, но есть. Собрали кучу добровольцев — больше сотни человек, самых разных. И выяснили, что дело не столько в том, насколько идея упрощена, сколько в ее органичности сознанию реципиента. Цепочка ассоциаций, запах, звук могут сработать, но во внедряемую идею трансформируются и укрепятся только, если для нее и так были предпосылки.

Произносимые Куроо слова крутились в сознании, как головоломка вроде Кубика Рубика, блестя разноцветными гранями, пока он пытался ухватиться за идею, которую они тянули за собой. Куроо, как всегда, доставал из ниоткуда информацию невероятной ценности, но Кей не стал спрашивать, как тот ее получил. Отчетов по подобным исследованиям было не найти — их просто не существовало. Но важным было другое.

— То есть, — начал он медленно, прослеживая взглядом матовые завитки на коробке, будто это помогало оформить мысль в слова, — даже если мое отношение к тебе — результат манипуляций, осознанных или нет, сам по себе я готов был… влюбиться в тебя?

Он все-таки снова взглянул на Куроо, и не зря — вид у того был совершенно ошарашенный. О чем бы он ни говорил, в виду имел явно не это. Ну и пусть. Кей прислушался к себе и кивнул:

— Похоже на правду.

Глупо и бессмысленно было отрицать, как что-то внутри резонировало рядом с Куроо: сначала беспокойством и раздражением, затем — любопытством, желанием, стремлением понять. Словно стоял в груди какой-то передатчик, всегда казавшийся бессмысленной рухлядью, который вдруг ожил и теперь бешено принимал и отправлял сигналы, едва понятные самому Кею.

Куроо молчал какое-то время — кофе успел закончиться, и конфет в коробке тоже поубавилось. Обычно он не терялся с ответом, что бы они ни обсуждали, и теперь плечи начинало сковывать тревогой от мысли, что все сказанное было лишним. Кей не давал ей оформиться, заглушая ее всеми физическими ощущениями, на каких мог сосредоточиться: тяжесть простой керамической кружки в ладони, остаточная сладость во рту, тянущая слабость в плечах, спине, бедрах… горячее прикосновение к руке.

— Иногда ход твоих мыслей изумляет меня, — раздалось рядом, и — ох, кто бы говорил. — Но это — лучшее, что я мог услышать.

Он покосился на Куроо, на его ладонь, лежащую на предплечье. Тот смотрел в ответ прямо и спокойно — ни следа насмешки на лице. Его взгляд скользил по лицу Кея, не выискивая брешь в защите и не пытаясь увидеть больше, чем Кей готов был ему показать, просто… наблюдая?

Кей наклонился к нему, накрыл губы Куроо поцелуем, стирая свою и чужую неуверенность и тут же чувствуя отклик — мягкое влажное прикосновение, теплое дыхание на коже, то, как чужие пальцы легко ерошат волосы на затылке, вызывая мурашки. Он потянул Куроо на себя, другой рукой не глядя отодвигая в сторону сладости — такой способ коммуникации ему тоже очень нравился.

Когда ближе к полудню они все же выбрались наружу, Куроо, вопреки ожиданиям, не свернул в ближайшую кофейню, а сразу поймал такси.

— Куда мы едем?

— За два дня невозможно увидеть весь Париж, но есть кое-что, что было бы неправильно пропустить, — Куроо немного сполз вниз по сидению, так небрежно и естественно, словно ему просто лень было сидеть прямо, а вовсе не прошедшая ночь напоминала о себе. Кей им почти восхищался — самому ему поминутно хотелось завалиться на бок, а на месте Куроо он бы вообще никуда не пошел до отъезда. Хотя упускать еще полдня в Париже было, конечно, жаль. — Что самое лучшее подарила нам французская кухня?

— Ты всерьез у меня об этом спрашиваешь? Не знаю, фритюр, овощные салаты… мы что, едем есть? Чем тебя не устроили места по эту сторону Сены?

Машина забралась на низкий арочный мост, ведущий, если Кей правильно понимал, прямо к Площади Согласия.

— Тем, что там можно попробовать не все. Еще варианты?

— Устриц мы уже ели… Лягушачьи лапки? Тогда разворачивай.

— Чем они тебя не устраивают? Не сырые и вряд ли прыгнут… — Кей просто смотрел на него несколько секунд, и Куроо со смешком поднял руки. — Нет, не лягушки. Я вообще ни разу не видел, чтобы их тут где-то подавали.

Кей вспомнил сушеных лягушек с китайских рынков и поморщился. Попробовал снова:

— Выпечка?

— Почти, — такси затормозило, и Куроо, поблагодарив водителя, приоткрыл свою дверь. — Я имел в виду десерты.

Клубничный тарт на тарелке выглядел идеально — как будто ягоды буквально секунду назад собрали с куста и высыпали на легкий крем. Кей отрезал кусочек и отправил в рот, прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как смешиваются на языке вкусы.

— Ладно, это того стоило, — признал он наконец, и Куроо, до того наблюдавший за ним исподтишка, довольно улыбнулся.

— Я же говорил.

Перед ним стояло какое-то ореховое пирожное, основательно посыпанное колотым миндалем и морской солью — у Куроо было свое представление о десертах. Он лениво собирал с него орехи по одному, запивая кофе.

— Итак, как тебе Париж?

Кей перевел взгляд за окно. Как ему Париж? Шумно, людно, стремительно. Любопытная архитектура и совершенно невозможный язык, слишком сильные запахи еды и наглые голуби на набережной, замершие в движении скульптуры, антикварные лавки, уличные художники — и Куроо, Куроо, Куроо. Он бы хотел однажды вернуться сюда, но мысль о том, чтобы гулять по Парижу без Куроо теперь была такой же странной, как идея слетать на Плутон.

— Неплохо. Восемь из десяти, я бы сказал.

— Вот как? Что помешало ему выбить десятку?

То, что его было слишком мало.

— Была пара вещей… без которых можно было обойтись.

— Французский язык? — не упустил возможности для подначки Куроо.

— Орущие люди в метро.

— Панибратство?

— Должно ведь быть личное пространство.

— Целующиеся на улицах парочки? — Куроо утрированно пошевелил бровями — что, правда предполагалось, что Кей заглотит эту наживку?

— Скорее, голый Бокуто.

Куроо прыснул со смеха, забавно морща нос:

— Да ладно тебе, он — сокровище.

— Со склонностью к эксгибиционизму.

Куроо фыркнул, оглядывая с отстраненной улыбкой зал, толкнул легонько под столом ногу Кея своей — мягкая повседневная ласка. Ранним утром, когда небо едва успело посветлеть, и они лежали в постели разнеженные и сонные, он так же ловил узкие длинные ступни Кея своими, гладил пальцами подъем стопы…

Кей перестал бороться с собой и пытаться не думать об этом — с мыслями о белом слоне можно сражаться и в Токио, а сейчас тратить на это время и силы было кощунством.

Сейчас перед ним был Куроо, такой, каким Кей не видел его ни разу до этой поездки — расслабленный, не «на охоте». Он решил не расставаться с малярными джинсами, добавив к ним такую же свободную рубашку, и ворот едва прикрывал синяки на шее — такие впечатляющие, что сошли бы за побои, но Кею от мысли о них было скорее тепло, чем стыдно. Куроо почти растекся по креслу и жмурился — не как кот в ожидании добычи, а просто от солнца, бьющего через окно. Все могло измениться через секунду, стоило ему почуять что-то любопытное, и это тоже было бы захватывающе и красиво, но пока Кей любовался этим редким спокойствием так бессовестно, что не мог скрыть этого даже от себя.

— Жаль, что ты все-таки не прихватил ничего на память, — задумчиво произнес Куроо.

Кей моргнул озадаченно:

— Не люблю сувениры, ты же знаешь.

— Безделушки — да, но бутылку хорошего вина? О-де-ви?

— Лень везти за собой в Лондон.

— Симпатичную картинку? Стены у тебя на кухне совсем голые. Или, — Куроо подался вперед, сверкнул глазами, — мы могли бы выбрать что-нибудь на бульваре Клиши…

— Что, например? Дилдо в цветах французского флага?

— Фу, — Куроо скривился, не теряя лукавой усмешки. — Детка, ты явно недооцениваешь французов в этом отношении. Нам стоило зайти в пару магазинов — думаю, они смогли бы тебя удивить.

— После японских?

— В Японии могут придумать все, что угодно, но культура стыда для меня портит половину удовольствия, — Куроо недовольно поморщился — его нелюбовь к каким бы то ни было запретам была почти смехотворной. — Здесь больше в ходу слова «искусство» и «удовольствие», и это чувствуется. Помнишь огромный двухэтажный магазин? Он почти полностью посвящен белью — настоящий дом моды с тематическим уклоном.

— И что мне стоило захватить оттуда? — Кей приподнял бровь. — Пару чулок? Корсет?

— Твои ноги и без чулок — настоящее явление, но было бы любопытно. Корсет… — Куроо склонил голову набок и оглядел его так задумчиво, будто тут вообще было, над чем думать. Что снова пришло ему в голову? Открыть для Кея мир нижнего белья? Он и так не был ханжой, просто не любил выглядеть глупо. — А тебе бы понравилось?

— Мне бы не пошло. Это… как-то нелепо.

— Ну, мне же шло.

Куроо откинулся на спинку с хитрым и торжествующим видом, и Кей отвел взгляд в сторону. Это был удар ниже пояса — он до сих пор не мог выбросить из головы то погружение. Разметавшееся под ним гибкое и неожиданно податливое тело, контраст смуглой кожи и белоснежной рубашки, смятой, как ненужная больше подарочная упаковка, и да — корсет. Кей помнил, как хотел расстегнуть его медленно, крючок за крючком, а получилось — содрать в четыре руки под глубокие нетерпеливые стоны.

— Тебе все идет, — ответил он негромко, усилием воли возвращаясь в реальность, где рубашка на Куроо была застегнута, а сам он сидел на расстоянии полуметра посреди людного гастронома.

Куроо замер на мгновение, прижав пальцы к губам, захваченный какой-то мыслью, но делиться ей не стал. Это было, пожалуй, к лучшему — место явно было туристическим, и риск наткнуться на соотечественников становился все больше с каждым входящей в двери компанией.

— Что, даже бейсболки? — свернул он на безопасную тему.

— Делают тебя похожим на курьера, — Кей видел его в бейсболке всего однажды — как раз в роли доставщика еды.

— О. Я работал курьером. Давно, на первом курсе.

Куроо был старше на пару лет; если он поступил сразу после школы, значит, Кей в тот момент еще учился в старшей. Подумать только, вечность назад.

— Я еще учился в школе.

— В Токио?

— В Мияги. В Токио переехал, когда поступил.

— Мы могли бы встретиться тогда.

Могли бы. Куроо вряд ли был бы его семпаем в университете, но они могли столкнуться в баре или библиотеке, или Куроо мог зайти в кофейню, где Кей подрабатывал баристой, или привезти ему заказ на мопеде не под свой рост. Любопытно было бы посмотреть на него тогда: был ли он так же хорош? Да, определенно. Был ли так уверен в себе? Знал ли столько о себе, сколько сейчас, и знал ли столько о других?

Или они могли столкнуться еще раньше, в школе.

— Возможно.

— И что бы было? — Куроо, видимо, тоже пытался вообразить подобное.

Кей не знал, каким тот был на первом курсе, но помнил себя в подростковом возрасте: нетерпимого, неуверенного в себе. Не то чтобы замкнутого, но говорить о важном ему всегда было сложно, о чувствах — вообще кошмар.

— Наломали бы дров. Попили бы крови друг другу. Но глобально, я думаю, ничего не поменялось бы.

— А ты фаталист, — заметил Куроо с неловким смешком.

— Нет, никогда не был. Но как от тебя скрыться?

— Легко, если правда хочешь, — Куроо поставил локти на стол и подпер ладонями подбородок. — Но со мной ведь интереснее?

Кей закатил глаза и снова перевел взгляд за окно. Там, за их с Куроо отражением в стекле, лежала площадь Мадлен. Вокруг храма сновали люди, пестрели красками цветочные палатки, солнце било в глаза, отражаясь от сочной блестящей листвы деревьев и гладкой брусчатки. Между скамейками устроился, положив перед собой чехол от гитары, уличный музыкант. Завтра эту площадь сменит Трафальгарская, туристов, возможно, станет еще больше, а небо затянет тучами, но главное не изменится: желание Куроо показать и его желание увидеть.

Кей мог посмотреть все это и сам, конечно, — командировки все чаще забрасывали его Европу, да и отпуск никто не отменял. Но Куроо был прав: с ним было интереснее. И точно стоило того.


End file.
